


With Love, Baby

by thebluesweater



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Blood and Violence, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, M/M, Mild Gore, Mild Smut, Minor Original Character(s), Mutual Pining, Science Fiction, Secret Identity, sort of set in the DC Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 18:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluesweater/pseuds/thebluesweater
Summary: That idiot who dances to 90's pop songs next door might or might not be The Most Wanted Vigilante of the city.And Jeno has the hots for him.Oh, no!(Alternatively, Jeno is a Superhero and Renjun is Baby. No, literally, he is Baby.)
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 24
Kudos: 344





	With Love, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> You read the tags and you're still here. I take no responsibility for the content you willingly consume.
> 
> Please, do not repost the fic anywhere.
> 
> Enjoy!

\---

"We can take it from here, kid."

Blinking, Jeno tore his gaze away from surveying the once burning establishment to the firefighter who had a pinched expression approaching him.

Of course, they could take it from there, he fought the urge to roll his eyes. Jeno had easily frozen the tongues of humongous fire lapping the walls of the building without breaking a sweat.

Though hurrah that it saved the day, the firemen he had seen looked a little miffed with having their jobs done for them in a matter of minutes, but Jeno honestly couldn't be bothered to explain things for them.

Jeno simply smiled, tight-lipped and one of his professional ones, before he nodded. "That's good. You don't have to worry about the fire, the ice will melt in less than 20 minutes and would have already doused it." He turned to the entrance of the building where employees from other floors were being escorted out and straight to the awaiting paramedics in the scene. "Just make sure everyone's out. The building is old and it could collapse once the ice holding it melts. Stay clear of it when it reached that point. Be careful."

"Sure."

"I'll be taking my leave then." He informed and turned to jet out of there before the media could arrive, feeling a little incredulous for being subjected with obvious contempt.

He wasn't expecting a _ thank you, _ he had long learned that not all good things would be returned with kindness. But, God, it still couldn't invalidate the fact that it was the more sensible response instead of the poorly concealed hostility he felt from the few firemen he had encountered.

Jeno could only sigh. It wasn't his fault that they always arrive late, was it?

If he hadn't intervened, there would be more casualties. It would take hours for the firemen to graciously lessen the fire, even then, the possibility of it spreading to the neighboring establishments wasn't accounted for yet.

Shaking his head slightly, Jeno felt his body become lighter as he prepared for flight. A reasonable flurry of freezing tempest formed below his feet, and with a surge of power, propelled him upward and beyond, leaving only a trail of flakes and dust of snow behind him.

He looked back for a beat, the once wailing fiery building was now covered in glacial ice, fire frozen inside like one of those figurines people buy in shops and thought to himself, _ he did his best and saved those people. _

Jeno breathed easily after that.

\---

Ever since he could remember, Jeno had somehow always known that he would be destined for greatness.

Like all people when they were little, he dreamed of achieving the impossible.

He believed he could fly, jumping from surface to another surface in their household with a silly little cape flapping through the air made out of his mother's curtain that he numerously got scolded for. He believed he could beat the bad guys, waving his plastic sword and chasing imaginary figures around their house. He believed he could save the common people from the clawed hands of an evil being.

As he grew up, Jeno found out that he couldn't do it. Flying with a cape, that was. Since capes were fucking stupid and highly inconvenient when escaping danger. He knew. He had tried.

Jeno honestly didn't know how Superman or Batman could do it.

As for the rest, Jeno found out soon enough that he actually could achieve those starry eyed kid dreams.

He flew, he fought the bad guys and he had _ saved _ the common people from evil. And if the means were a little off to what he initially had expected, having the ability to affect the composition of his surroundings and turn everything into 0 Kelvin temperature in a matter of seconds was as cool as Superman's eye lasers and superstrength.

He was fucking _ great _ at what he do.

If he wasn't, Jeno wouldn't be the poster superhero of their city for being _ the _ beacon of light, crime fighting and righteous justice.

His face was plastered all over the city, a loud reminder to everyone of what's waiting for them if they go to the dark side.

_ Absolute Zero will always be here for you, _ said one of the suicide slash support group hotline ads he had passed through on his way to the headquarters one day, his face plastered beside it, looking real might and hopeful. He had agreed to be the face of this government campaign because hey, if anything, he cared a lot about spreading mental health awareness.

Yay for therapy! God knew _ everyone _ needed it.

He landed on one of the secret entrances to their new headquarters with ease. As soon as he entered the inconspicuous rooftop, he was immediately cloaked with the barrier that Yeeun and Jaemin had set up.

Exhausted from patrolling the city, he quickly went inside to change out from his pristine midnight blue and aquamarine suit, letting the nanotech recede back to his bracelet. He opted to change into a normal black slacks and white dress shirt that he folded on the elbows.

He still had work to do.

The ten-storey building was owned by Jeno's parents. It was only a few years old and was previously used for commercial purposes. But it was still in good shape.

Ever since Jeno went serious with this superhero business, he asked his parents if they could lease him the entire building. And they agreed.

After renovation a few months ago, he used the last floor as his home, the following three floors for his hero stuff and the other six for renting it to actual normal office companies.

Hey, he needed money because he was still paying the lease to his parents, even though they insisted that he could just have it if he wanted, but he refused to leech off of his parents like that.

So they agreed that it'd be like one of those lease-to-own properties. The superhero business didn't really pay him, so he had to make sure that he could still make money.

Hence, the division of the floors. To be honest, Jeno thought it was also a good front.

It was well past office hours when Jeno got to the 9th floor where his office was at. Because God knows he still had to eat and bills to pay.

He didn't have to finish signing the papers left in his desk but he figured, he was never sure when he was needed to do superhero things again, so he should get on these files and go over them as fast and accurate as possible.

It was a little after 10PM when Jeno had finished signing the last document and filed it away with a tired sigh.

His shoulder still ached from accidentally hitting a wall during that fire incident a few days ago. Maybe, he should've gotten that checked. He wondered if Yeeun was still in the lab.

Rolling his shoulder, he went over to the glass wall to see if _ he _ was still in the office next door.

A small grin lit up Jeno's face when he noticed that one of the offices in the floor below him from the next building still had its lights on.

And _ he _ was there next to the photocopy machine again, headphones on and bobbing his head to the music, unaware of Jeno's eyes on him. The more he waited, the more his moves ran freely and soon, the guy was full on dancing in front of the oblivious machine, giving Jeno a full view of his performance.

Jeno couldn't exactly remember when he had started to notice the other. But he could remember _ how. _

It was one of those nights like this a few months back. Jeno was pulling a long night, doing work as much as he could when he went to stand up for stretch.

The moment his bored gaze swept over, he saw the guy from the next building, _ dancing _ the crap out of the floor, and doing some really sleek dance moves. Sometimes he would pick up a pen and sing or lip sync. Jeno didn't know since he couldn't hear from the distance. But the other guy was definitely pouring his heart out in that performance. He believed the other was singing to _ Backstreet Boys' Backstreet's Back. _And he was nailing the dance moves to a T then.

It was fucking hilarious and adorable.

It went on for a few weeks. Jeno would always see that guy rendering his overtime hours well into the night, going back and forth to his desk and the photocopy machine, and just. Performing to his heart's content.

Jeno was completely and utterly endeared, to say the least.

One day, Jeno got caught staring. For the lack of brain cells or something, instead of hiding, he ended up waving uncertainly to the guy who seemed flustered at being caught. But the guy shook himself out of embarrassment, and, honest to God, did a bow before turning quickly to head back to his desk.

Jeno didn't see him dance for a few days after that. But somehow, the guy probably got over his embarrassment and before he knew it, he was watching the other guy perform unabashedly again.

He gave zero fucks. Jeno was impressed.

Now, he watched amusedly. Dancing Guy next door was full on performing in front of the photocopy machine again.

"Why don't you just ask him out, for Christ's sake?"

Jeno almost jumped in his place, startled by Yeeun's voice as she stood beside him, watching the guy with an amused expression as well.

Scowling, Jeno shook his head. "Knock, will you?"

"I did but you were so engrossed with watching boyband member number eight there to notice."

"Shut up."

Yeeun released a dramatic sigh and turned to Jeno. "I'm tired of the lovesick puppy look on your face, Mr. Absolute Zero. Give it a rest and march up to that building with chocolate and flowers already."

"Drop it, Yeeun. I don't have plans on asking him out just because I think he's funny."

"Ask who out now?" Jaemin popped his head inside Jeno's office, as if he was summoned by some kind of Gossip God, looking all kinds of curious and excited to overhear the conversation.

"That… that boy from the next building that our sweetheart superhero here has a huge teenage crush on-"

"I do not have a crush on him." Jeno interjected Yeeun's sentence with an affronted tone to his voice.

Ignoring him, Yeeun continued, absolutely taking joy out of his plight. "-and has been watching for weeks now ever since we moved here after the renovation. Who seemed to be dancing to… huh. _Britney Spears' Baby One More Time _ choreography." She made a noise of approval. "And with perfect precision to boot."

Jaemin walked over to stand beside the two with a curious pinch in his brows, gaze peeking through the wall glass and over into the office in the building next door, a single floor down from theirs.

"Impressive, Jeno Lee. Where did he come from? If you don't ask him out, I will. He's cute." Jaemin said with mischief in his eyes.

"Hmm. He is." Jeno absent-mindedly agreed, eyes locked on the figure in front of them who was busting out some moves in the middle of the night.

"Thought you don't have a boner for him?" Asked Jaemin.

"Can't a person appreciate someone's appearance without sexual intentions?"

"No." Answered Jaemin.

Yeeun laughed when the dancing dude made a ridiculous pose, gaze sharp as he addressed the invisible audience before him. Then, he picked up the papers from the photocopy machine and _ grooved _ back to where his cubicle was probably at, away from the peeping eyes of the Toms from his neighboring building.

Then, Yeeun turned to Jaemin. "By the way, for clarification, that's only you, Jaemin."

Fake gasping, Jaemin brought a dramatic hand to his chest. "Hey, I thought we're on the same side here, Missy!"

"A circle has no sides." Yeeun rolled her eyes.

"We're a triangle! Right, Jen?"

Jeno ignored his friend's question and turned back to his chair now that Dancing Guy was nowhere to be seen.

"What did you have for me, Jaemin?"

"Oh, right. Here." Jaemin handed him a piece of paper that has the summarized report of his last rescue mission. "Reports from the previous fire in that building you glacified are in the database already. I've pulled some strings-"

"You mean hacked the local government's system?" Jeno asked, his eyebrows raised, almost reaching his hairline.

Jaemin, being the tech genius that he was, had a habit of peeking through top secret or classified files for pure entertainment. Though, he would adamantly argue that it was just checking and making sure that the government wasn't hiding dangerous secrets from the people.

It was the reason why Jeno had hired him in the first place. When Jaemin got caught accessing the CIA's and FBI's systems without a hitch and was brought into the custody, Jaemin, instead of being thrown into a jail cell for virtually trespassing into the government's multiple security system, was asked by Jeno to work for him.

Better use his skills for good than evil.

"You know they'd give us the files if we ask for it, right?" Yeeun snorted, sensing Jeno's disapproval of Jaemin's actions.

She looked amused, though, so Jeno was sure she wasn't really scolding Jaemin because she thought what he did was wrong (which it was!), but she was definitely doing it out of spite for the other just because she enjoyed it.

On the other hand, Yeeun had a brilliant mind and was Jeno's childhood friend. She was a scientist and an inventor, was responsible for his superhero nanotech suit that could withstand and resist any change in the environment, especially when Jeno's body get so cold to the point of 0 Kelvin.

Most clothes would freeze over at that point. Not Yeeun's inventions though. She's awesome like that.

Her downside? She's crass, a little sadistic and a whole lot competitive.

Sometimes, Jeno wondered how he ended up working with these two, being in the line of work that he was.

Jaemin rolled his eyes. "It takes too long for the papers to be processed! By then, I'm pretty sure whatever hot trail left at the crime scene would've turned like a cold turkey already."

Sighing, Jeno leaned back in his seat as he massaged the bridge of his nose, eyes closed.

"Jaem, I don't have to remind you that we have principles to uphold here. If we're not doing it the right way, then there will only be a thin line that separates us from the bad guys. And that thin line is brittle and easily breakable. You understand where I'm coming from, right?"

"Fine. Yeah, I understand." Jaemin blew out a sigh, looking a little ashamed and guilty. "I will file the request right after this. But Jeno, believe me, I think I found something important and worth looking into."

Jeno contemplated Jaemin's words, then nodded. He knew the other well enough to know that Jaemin wouldn't go against Jeno's rules (at least not in front of him) if it wasn't necessary. "Just make sure to submit it today. We don't want those pricks after our asses."

Yeeun let out a chuckle. "You dislike them as much as we do."

"Doesn't give us a free pass to ignore the law." Jeno replied smugly with a shrug. "Also, it's just more paperwork if they noticed that we bypassed the proper procedure so let's try our best to avoid situations like this one. I know you both don't want that given the last time we were caught, we spent sleepless nights working on reports to give to the Department of Oddities and the feds so we wouldn't be prosecuted for property damage."

The two before him groaned in unison, for sure thinking about that one time they were engorge with papers from insurance companies and the federal government because Jeno accidentally destroyed a two-storey building fighting off a huge ass villain trying to devour anything in its path.

Did he forgot to mention that by huge ass, he meant literally? Because that's what it truly was. It's an ass walking with hands and sharp teeth that could rival Godzilla's. It's a fucking horrendous sight. Jeno still got the heebie jeebies remembering it. Go figure.

"Yeah, not a fan of that." Yeeun shook her head as if reading what was inside Jeno's mind, face twisted in disgust. Jaemin forlornly hummed his agreement.

"Good. Now that that's out of the way," Jeno rested his elbow on the armrests of his chair and intertwined his fingers, bringing them up to rest his chin on them. "Please, proceed, Jaemin."

Perking up because Jeno had given him the green light to continue, Jaemin sat straight in his place and pulled up his tablet, visibly buzzing with his discovery. He tapped a few times on the screen.

Soon, the windows dimmed, signalling that the other had activated the _secrecy_ _mode_, as Yeeun had deemed it, where their headquarters would seem like an ordinary day-to-day office from the outside, but on the inside, the glass walls had turned impenetrable to all kinds of eavesdropping and attacks.

To sum it up, it's like turning into a camouflaged batcave. And Jeno had the best team in the business no matter what others say.

"Right. So as I've said before," Jaemin turned towards the holographic screen that appeared before them. Jeno tuned into the discussion with clear focus. "They've put up the written files last night in their database and I've read something weird in the toxicology report that came in."

"What is it?" Yeeun asked, interested.

"Isn't the fire caused by the old photocopy machine busting up and breaking into flames?" Jeno asked with a frown.

"That's what the official report says." Jaemin shook his head. "And technically, it is correct. The photocopy machine exploded right in Atty. Fuller's face, causing his lone death. But, listen to this, there is one chemical compound found in the scene that should definitely not have been inside an ordinary law firm."

"And that is?" Jeno asked impatiently. Jaemin had a flair for the dramatics and he just wanted him to get to the point at this moment before he got sidetracked again.

"Fucking _ fulminates." _

Yeeun whistled. "Damn, why's there a highly reactive chemical in a law firm?"

Inclining his head to the side and massaging his jaw, he agreed with what the two was implying that the presence of the chemical was suspicious.

"Mercury fulminate?" Jeno asked to be specific, wanting to confirm the suspicion that formed inside his mind.

"Yes. A very, itty bitty, small amount. But yeah, full on mercury fulminate, dude."

"Seemed like it wasn't an accident like we initially thought." Yeeun suggested and gave him a look when Jeno scoffed at her words.

"I knew it." He muttered.

Closing his eyes for a moment, Jeno took that opportunity to inhale a huge gulp of air before releasing it audibly.

Thinking back, he knew his instinct that there was something more to the fire than meets the eye was correct and he should've listened to his gut about following through.

A fire that big couldn't have spread that rapidly in such a short time.

Jeno could only think of one person in this city that had a knack for using mercury fulminate to do his (evil) bidding.

The bane of his fucking existence. The ever elusive dark figure from the shadows. A vigilante with a God complex.

_ Baby. _

"It's him." Jeno spat out, annoyed. "It's Baby." He reiterated when the two looked confused at the drastic drop of his mood.

Jaemin made a sound of exclamation. "But he hadn't done something in almost a year."

"So, he's back." Yeeun stated more than asked, looking at her nails with her eyes narrowed in thought.

"Fuck." Groaned Jeno. "The lone dead victim in the incident. The one who was blown up together with the machine. Pull up his full name and police record. See if you could find any dirt on him."

Jaemin tapped a few things on his tablet again. When he was finished, he nodded and hummed at what he found. The tech whiz swiped the virtual page and a file was shown on the holographic screen.

It was a filled form of a petition for expungement of records of the dead victim.

Huh. Why did this person feel the need to erase his criminal record history and file for an expungement? Jeno narrowed his eyes, the clogs in his brain working overtime.

"Can we see his RAP sheet?" He requested to Jaemin.

Jaemin quickly pulled up another page and swiftly slid it to the screen. "Here you go. Squeaky clean. But." Another page appeared. "That was his new RAP sheet. Now, this second one we're looking at…"

"Is his old one." Yeeun supplied.

"Correct."

"And he was acquitted of multiple cases of sexual harassment." Jeno said grimly, biting the inside of his cheek. "He's the perfect target for Baby."

Gripping his interlaced fingers tighter than before, Jeno tried to control the coldness that was seeping out from within him at the thought of the annoying bastard.

As his temper faltered, he could feel the exact moment his black hair bled into blonde the way it usually did whenever his power manifested and tried to tamp it down as to not accidentally freeze anything in the room.

Superheroes who did not want their real identities revealed usually had to wear a mask.

Not Jeno, no.

His power came with a bonus that while it was manifesting, his normal chocolate brown eye color will turn into the color of a glacier and the strands of his hair will magically dye itself blonde. Frost would decorate the side of his face too, as if each fleck of snowflakes were meticulously placed by an sfx makeup artist.

He thought it was cool when he learned how to control the change in his appearance when he was younger, now it's even more convenient given the line of business he was in.

Instant fucking identity camouflage. It's terrific.

Though, sometimes, like this one particular event concerning a vigilante bordering on becoming a villain, he would lose a little bit of control and his hair would bleed blonde. Or his eyes would shift to its glacial counterpart. Or frost would appear on his face. Or the temperature in the room would drastically drop. You know. The usual.

That never usually happen though, that's why when his hair started to bleed into the palest of yellow, Yeeun and Jaemin both sent him equally alarmed looks.

"I'm fine." Jeno grunted once he got his emotions in check and knew his appearance was back to normal. He heaved a sigh. "Baby. That little runt is just annoying. If I could, I'd never want to meet him ever again. Jesus, just thinking about him had my blood pressure levels going up. I think."

Amused, Yeeun snorted. "Blood rushing to your nether regions, you mean."

At that, Jaemin cackled and almost fell off his chair. "I thought we aren't supposed to talk about the elephant in the room." He sniggered like a child. "Get it? Get it? Elephant? Jeno's huge boner for Baby--"

Conjuring up a snowball in his palm, Jeno threw it childishly to Jaemin's face for the other to shut his mouth. The tech genius sputtered, eyes unbelieving as they implore Jeno's smug ones with a look of slight betrayal.

Jeno refused to be shamed for his past action, thank you very much, so he didn't apologize even though he felt guilty for going overboard.

"This is abuse in the workplace!" Jaemin exclaimed.

"I do not have a boner for that prick." Jeno pointedly ignored the other.

"Jeno, dear, cold as you are, we know you and Baby have this weird sexual tension so thick and palpable it could cut through even your strongest ice fortress with one swift _ whoosh." _Yeeun said, deadpan as she waved her hand in a gesture of one slicing movement to accentuate her point. "Just bone Baby already. Or that dancing dude next door. Eitherway, just please get laid."

It was Jeno's turn to sputter at the ridiculousness of his friends' accusation, expression incredulous and betrayed. Now, he knew how Jaemin felt.

Karma came back quick.

"Yeeun, not you too." Jeno said with a groan.

"Yeah, dude. That ice stick in your ass is definitely going further up." Jaemin said, patting down his clothes for the last flurries of snow that remained.

"Thanks a lot for the horrendous image, dickwad." Jeno glared.

He would never have a crush on someone who called themselves _ Baby _ as their public name. Like. Who even do that? Not Jeno, that's for sure.

But this person--Baby-- definitely did.

To be fair, it wasn't the media who started calling him that first when the villain first made his presence known. He started calling himself that when he killed his first ever victim and signed the wall with the victim's blood.

A little over two years ago, it was when the city was first introduced to its most openly supported vigilante.

_ 'With love, Baby' _ was painted on the wall in huge letters. The sweet words were a stark contrast to the scene when the police arrived after responding to a report that a neighbor heard a disturbingly loud _ bang _from the next door apartment.

In conclusion, Baby _ really _ loved that ridiculous stage name and wanted to be known for it. It was beyond Jeno's comprehension.

The first time they had encountered Baby was the first time he killed.

The reason behind Jeno's assumption that the death of Atty. Fuller was caused by Baby would be explained in the same story as he looked back to it.

Drying crimson blood and human remains were splattered on a lot of surfaces in the room caused by the explosion of the victim's body.

The murder weapon? A bomb attached to the body of their vic. What was curious was it wasn't just any store bomb.

After Yeeun got called in to assist the team, she discovered that the explosion was caused by a crystallized form of a highly flammable and reactive chemical called mercury fulminate.

It was impossible to solidify it to that extent without causing an explosion, Yeeun confirmed. So they all knew that whoever made the bomb was someone who is smart as fuck with the lightest of hands.

Though, some would argue that his victims were all guilty as charged criminals but had only gotten away either because there was a lack of evidence to proceed with the case, or because the case was suddenly not enough to prosecute them to jail.

Like his first victim.

Proofs, though illegally obtained that's why the court couldn't proceed with the case, surfaced in the internet from Baby's site and spread like wildfire. These evidences held the exploded victim accountable for multiple sexual abuse of children after the victim had died.

In the eyes of the public, the death was justified and the sexual abuser's victims were avenged. It was what Baby's modus operandi was.

And the public _ adored _ Baby for it.

Jeno wouldn't say that what Baby was doing was done out of pure entertainment or some twisted self accomplishment. It definitely wasn't. In fact, Jeno agreed with him that justice should be served equally to everyone.

It was just that Jeno vehemently disagreed with his method. There was a reason why laws and proper procedures exist. If order was slighted and ignored by the mass, chaos would follow.

Jeno shook his head to rid himself of his thoughts.

"This is bad." Jeno said grimly. "Baby is back."

"So, what's the plan, dude?"

"If I knew what to do with him, I would've already caught him a long time ago." He grunted, annoyed at his incapability to catch the annoying runt. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see. Save as many as we can."

Ironically, he even had the ability to freeze things. But somehow, he was always outsmarted by the villain with the knack for explosives and purple jacket.

\---

Like clockwork, Baby's latest victim's, the only one who died at the fire, expunged records and original RAP sheet was made public within a week of the fire incident through his site. Like before, it spread like wildfire.

Their favorite little vigilante had returned and the media was thrown into a frenzy, his sympathizers cried in gratitude.

Once again, the death was justified and the public was split in amazement and disapproval.

Jeno didn't have time to deal with the crazed state of the city over Baby's return. Someone else could deal with him. After all, he wasn't the only superhero in the city. He was just the most famous one. Currently, that was. Fame fades and all. Even supernovas die. Of course, the limelight of superheroes would dim, too.

He winced at his trail of thoughts. He shouldn't be thinking about dying. Not when he's in the middle of fighting off a giant octopus. _ Octopina. _ The bitch.

This weird giant creature's tentacles fucking hurt, okay. They secrete acid that burned. His cheek was singed with the tiniest droplet of it a while ago and it felt like hot oil fresh out of the frying pan.

The good thing was, Jeno was able to lure the flesh eating, ship-sinking monster to an abandoned warehouse near the docks, so he was confident that he could go all out without worrying about innocent people in the vicinity.

Octopina screeched when Jeno flew up with a flurry of snowy tempest beneath his feet and conjured a particular set of sharp pointed icicles with the precipitation in the air. He made it rain down on the creature with the force of a thunder.

"Shit." He cursed when only some of it hit the creature, not lethal enough to injure it gravely. Most of the icicles were melted by the acid.

Technically, he could go absolutely nuts with his power. Jeno just refused to do it as long as he could. Because if he used his powers to its full potential, there was a huge chance that he would be bed ridden for the next two weeks.

Power always came with a price. And that price was Jeno's body. After all, one's body could only be subjected to a certain level of temperature before it breaks. Having his power over ice, Jeno had a higher chance of surviving in low temperatures than most. But still, he was not invincible and it would still take a toll on him if he uses too much of it.

Right now, though, Jeno needed to focus if he wanted to stay alive.

Octopina was a menace.

"Fucking shit." Jeno cursed under his breath.

He watched in dismay as another set of tentacles grew out of the monster's body as soon as one of his ice lances cut the elastic limb that was chasing him.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. What would your fans say if they heard you cursing like a sailor, _ Popsicle?" _A familiar voice mingled above him like church bells.

Alert, Jeno turned his gaze to the direction of the voice in a flash and there, in one of the metal beams that supported the structure of the warehouse, sat a person clad in a black suit with a skull shape painted purplish in his torso, a domino mask covering half of his face and a jacket that matched the color of the skull.

Not certain how long the other had been there, but Baby was watching Jeno like he was watching a TV show. Relaxed and entertained. With his legs swinging a bit as they dangle on the metal beam.

Eyes widening, Jeno exclaimed. "You-!"

But he didn't have the time to be distracted by the other when the monster wailed behind him and surged forward. Jeno easily dodged it off, gliding in the air to his side and blocking the blow of a few tentacles by forming an ice wall on instinct.

"You? That's just rude. I have a name, you know." Baby called above, definitely enjoying Jeno getting his ass handed to him with the way his voice was laced with far too much amusement for the situation. "Popsicle, I'm sad. Why don't you ever call me by my name?" He paused, then shuddered. "Now, that's a movie with bad representation of the gays. They never get it right." He rambled airily with a sigh.

"Bold of you to whine when you keep calling me that shitty nickname."

Gasping, Baby feigned shock. "Vulgar! What would the kids say? Also, I think it's cute. And it's my nickname for you. Popsicle. Don't you like it?"

"Obviously, I don't."

"Well, no can do, _ mijo. _You're stuck with it."

Jeno had zero fucking patience for this. Obviously, he had to stop Octopina to bring it to the Life Containment Unit where monsters like these go. But he also had to bring Baby in because he was technically a wanted criminal of the state.

It annoyed him to think that Baby, who he had been trying to catch since forever, was just _ right there _ within his reach and he couldn't even touch him yet because Octopina was the greater threat to him as of this moment.

"Very convenient of you to turn up when I'm preoccupied."

"Aw, you want to reschedule our date?"

"What-" Jeno grunted, but was immediately cut off addressing Baby because the exchange seemed to agitate Octopina. He almost laughed at the thought that it sounded like he was being fought over for attention by two people who had the hots for him. This was fuckig nuts. Jeno shook his head. "If you could just wait for your turn, I'll get back to you in a second."

Baby startled out a laugh, voice melodious among the shrieks of Octopina and Jeno's ragged breathing.

"Usually, I liked to be bossed around. But asking politely is also hot, I guess." The purple jacket wearing vigilante wrinkled his nose in joy.

"I really don't need that information right now. Did it ever occur to you that I don't care?"

"No worries, Pospicle, I'll wait. I have time." Baby responded languidly, ignoring him. Used to it, Jeno only gritted his teeth. "But I'll help if you call me Baby."

"Don't interfere. I don't need it." Jeno hissed, landing on the ground in a half kneel to touch the floor. Ice spread from the tips of his fingers to the ground, freezing the floor at a fast rate. He slightly winced at the spike of pain that shot through his head at the excessive use of his power to cover the wide space.

As soon as the ground resembled that of an ice rink, Octopina fumbled over in confusion, then bellowed in rage as it kept slipping on ice.

"Not according to my observation." Baby stood up in his place and leaned on the vertical beam beside him in a relaxed manner, crossing his arms on his chest with a tilt of his head. "You've been on defense since this fight started."

Releasing an annoyed sigh, Jeno stood up, confirming that the other had been, in fact, watching him for a while in silence now.

"As far as I know, you could kill that thing without breaking a sweat." Baby continued, wonderment laced in his tone. "So, why don't you?"

Seeing that Octopina was having a hard time finding its equilibrium at the moment, Jeno graciously took that opportunity to send Baby a quick glare, irked that he was enjoying being a spectator to something dangerous like this, that sadistic runt.

"Will you shut up? I'm thinking. I can't think when I have you spouting nonsense so loudly." Jeno snapped, half because Baby's voice was really irking him in a way he couldn't explain, but also because he was actually thinking of a way to capture this humongous monster. Alive for that matter, as much as possible.

It was turning out to be a difficult task since Octopina was secreting acid and slowly melting the thick ice on the ground.

"I'm just saying I'm offering help here if you need it." Baby shrugged.

"I don't need help from the likes of you so pipe it down, runt."

"Fine. Fine." Baby seemed to contemplate something before he continued. He grinned. "I'll shut up if you call me Baby."

"Ugh!" Jeno sent an ice lance to Baby's direction, completely irked.

As expected, Baby dodged the attack with his usual grace, flipping back at the last second with a smirk and landing with a faint featherlike sound onto the next horizontal metal beam near him.

It wasn't Jeno's greatest moment, but the split second distraction of it had his mind critically awed on the other's movement and flexibility (he was a superhero and he had never seen someone move fluidly like Baby did) became a moment of weakness that Octopina had hungrily taken to its advantage.

"Look out!"

Baby yelled the warning as soon as he turned to face him back, the mischievous glint in his eyes was quickly replaced by panic.

For a quick second, Jeno thought he saw that Baby's eyes were widened behind the domino mask and he looked strickenly worried for him. It baffled him but not for long.

Jeno didn't have time to ponder about it because the next thing he knew, viper-like tentacles were wrapped around his body like a vice and he was being lifted off of the ground.

It was stupid of him to let his emotions get the best of him and he was sure Yeeun and Jaemin would never let him live this one down.

Like clockwork, the monster limb around him, started to heat up due to its acid secretion, his nanotech suit straining to fend it off.

However, it was a good thing that Yeeun's suit for him was more resistant to external factors than ordinary clothes, otherwise Jeno's flesh would've been burned and melted into a goo no later than he could yawn.

The strength of the special fabric was meant to hold off longer than usual. But still, even though his suit was made to protect him, it was still not invincible.

To put salt into the wound, the tentacle was starting to tighten around him too, making it harder for him to breathe.

Jeno would have to think of a way to escape this situation before his suit melts off or he suffocate.

He couldn't just slash the tentacle or puncture it as the blood contained acid particles as well and would agitate the effect on him even more. It might even quicken the melting of his suit and he couldn't have that happening.

He really didn't like killing his enemies as much as possible. He believed in second chances and serving jail time. In proper punishment other than death.

Annoyingly, Jeno was in a pinch.

As he writhed, forcefully trying to break free and leave room for air, he thought about freezing the monster as the limb impossibly tightened even more around him. But that would give him such a short time to transfer it to LCU before it eventually freezes to death.

Jeno would just have to take that risk, wouldn't he?

Though, before he could do anything, Baby had already jumped from his metal beam, and was free falling from the sky. His purple jacket fluttered in the air like the wings of an angel clad in black.

As soon as he was near the monster, he threw something on the limb that had Jeno wrapped up. It sparkled like diamonds, but when the crystals connected to the flesh, it exploded. The hit cleanly severed the limb and Jeno ungraciously fell with it with a thud on the floor.

Octopina screeched in agony, eyeing its newfound enemy, Baby, with vengeance as the other procured a rope gun from nowhere. While in the air, he quickly shot at a lower metal beam, the rope locking around it. He used his momentum to glide in an arc that would propel him to loop and, like he was in a circus, land on the same metal beam with a flourish.

Without further ado, Baby looked back, his cheek was smudged with smoked dirt from the explosion, looking annoyed as all hell.

"Popsicle and I were talking!" Baby shouted before he dashed closer to the monster, fearless and determined.

Jeno made an aborted sound before he hurriedly removed the severed dead tentacle around him. He stood up to stop Baby from what he was about to do. But he wasn't the Flash, he didn't think he was fast enough to reach the other and halt his actions.

In quick succession, Baby threw two crystallized mercury fulminate as huge as his fist to the monster.

Jeno's eyes widened. _ "Baby!" _

Jesus fuck. This kid was on a suicide quest. Mercury fulminate as big as the circle formed by his thumb and index finger could shake this abandoned and aged warehouse and collapse it. But something that big? And in two portions at that?

It would take a miracle for them to survive this unscathed.

Without hesitation, Jeno acted before he could think. He aimed for Baby, gathering all of his power to form a flurry of frozen tempest beneath his feet to propel him forward in a mad dash to reach Baby in time before the crystal bombs collide with the monster, and get away from the impending explosion as far as possible.

Heart thudding in his chest, in fear that they wouldn't survive this, Jeno tightly wrapped an arm around Baby's waist when he reached him. Baby wrapped his arms around his shoulders in return, a reflex action at the sudden lack of solid ground beneath his feet when Jeno tackled him in the air.

He pointed one hand up and blasted on the already rusting roof so it would make a hole huge enough for the two of them.

Using his powers, he released and ice force beneath his feet so powerful that they shot up through the sky.

The monster and the abandoned warehouse exploded in a matter of seconds behind them and Jeno felt the force of it hurling them further beyond his control.

Thankfully, and miraculously enough, they survived the big explosion. Jeno couldn't believe it. But somehow, the explosion wasn't as huge as he expected it to be.

He landed them both on a roof of another warehouse, arms still wrapped around each other, breathing heavily as the adrenaline that took over their blood simmered down.

Jeno didn't notice that the afternoon sun had already gave way to the pale moon and the night during his fight with Octopina. Huh.

Baby was shaking. And it took Jeno a few seconds of disorientation before he realized that the other was _ laughing. _

"If I had known that getting myself in danger in front of you is the way for you to call me Baby, I'd have done it sooner." Baby said, giggling and enjoying hugging Jeno.

Baby's breath was hot on the side of his neck and ear. It made the hair on Jeno's skin stood up as, ironically as it sounded, a shiver ran down his spine.

Jeno quickly stepped back, pushing the other away and putting distance between them like he was burned at the touch. He masked his fluster with a scoff.

"I clearly had that, you runt." Jeno said ignoring the other's words, discreetly eyeing Baby for possible injuries.

Hey, he was still a superhero after all. He had to make sure that no one was hurt. Even if it was someone like Baby.

"You calling me short, Popsicle?" Baby stepped forward and Jeno stepped back, embarrassingly enough.

When he realized that he did, he stood his ground. Jesus.

Baby didn't even have superpowers like he did. As far as he knew. Which was kind of fucking amazing, if we're being honest.

The kid was a martial arts genius and a gymnast to boot, if the grace in his movement would be taken into consideration. Not to mention, he seemed to have a wide knowledge over chemistry and technology.

If he wasn't a suicidal and murderous vigilante, Jeno would totally have a crush on him.

Which he definitely didn't have. Nope. He would not let himself fall for someone like that.

Jeno would totally hire him to be in his team. There, better.

"I'm stating facts, is all." Jeno smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. "If you hadn't been an annoying runt, talking my ears off and being annoying, I would've finished that quickly."

Baby rolled his eyes beneath the domino mask. "A show of gratitude would be nice sometimes."

"I didn't need to kill it." Jeno dropped the smugness in his facade and became serious.

"You'll have to kill someone someday, Absolute Zero."

This was where they differ. Baby purposely kills. Jeno didn't.

It was what they always clash about whenever they meet.

Occasionally. Well.

It was more like Jeno would be fighting off some monster or villain and Baby would just appear like today. Or he would find the bad guys and Baby would already be there in the scene.

In the end though, they would always survive the thing together and would end up fighting over this topic.

"That someday will have to wait, then."

As quick as a grasshopper, Baby didn't bother to reply because Jeno was suddenly attacking him, swinging his arm with an ice sword that he conjured in a heartbeat.

Baby's response was as quick as Jeno's attack though, probably expecting the it already. Anticipating it, even, given the fact that Baby looked delighted at the moment.

As Jeno lunged, Baby procured his infamous black escrima sticks, the altered metal weapon sliding smoothly from underneath the sleeves of his purple bomber jacket and met Jeno's attack with ease, equally fierce and sharp.

Sparks and snowflakes seemed to fly in the air when their weapons collided, minutely illuminating the equal looks of poorly masked enthusiasm and benevolent belligerence on their expressions.

It was clear as day that the two enjoyed fighting one another. Even though Jeno would deny it.

Ever since his first fight with the vigilante two years ago, Jeno had long learned that the bomber jacket wasn't a fashion statement.

Bouncing back from the collision, Jeno quickly surged forward again.

At the second contact of his ice sword and the dual sticks that Baby was wielding, his sword was easily shattered by the flexural vibration that came from the escrimas.

Jeno mentally cursed.

Because Baby had been idle for almost a year, it had slipped his mind that these escrima sticks weren't normal.

These metal weapons of the vigilante produced a vibration that penetrated metal, and of course ice, that could bend or break them. It was also equipped with electricity.

The weapon was mental and lethal.

Yeeun thought it was brilliant. Jaemin was turned on by it.

Jeno shook his head and conjured another set of ice weapon, two swords so the fight would be fair.

Baby bit his lip, a wild expression formed on his face as Jeno advanced again.

"I missed fighting with you, Popsicle!" Baby grinned, overjoyed as he fended off a slash to his right by bending at the waist. As the cold weapon missed him by a strand, he expertly planted his hands on the roof and kicked his feet in the air.

Jeno dodged the kick, Baby's attack slightly missing his chin. The action put distance between them. But Jeno didn't have time to breathe because Baby was quick to counter attack, stance lowered as he wielded his weapon upward to hit Jeno in the face.

Jeno shielded himself with his own weapon, but Baby shattered one of his swords again. Weaponless, Jeno used the situation and their positions to grab Baby's arm and pulled him forward, using his momentum to leave him stumbling when Jeno let him go.

"Stop talking."

Baby only giggled but continued to respond to Jeno's attacks with his own.

Jeno used the distraction to slash but the other was quick to receive it with a stable stance.

Baby was a maniac when it comes to close combat fighting. Jeno was ashamed to admit this to himself before but if he didn't have his powers, he was definitely going to get his ass handed to him in a matter of seconds.

Now, though, he had resigned himself to the knowledge that he wouldn't best the other when it comes to this kind of style.

So, Jeno changed his tactics. It was futile to fight Baby like this.

Forgoing the weapons, Jeno widened the distance between them when his last sword was shattered again.

Baby stood in front of him, arms opened as he held the escrima sticks beside him like they were an extension of himself, head tilted and eyes observant.

Jeno lowered his stance, touched the tiled roof and concentrated his energy on his hand. With a push, sharp set of ice raced like a dragon from where his palm was touching to where Baby was standing.

Baby flitted back carefully, sidestepping where the ice appeared and shattering some of it with his weapon when it needed. It was like a dance of their own. But it was too fast and too much for such a small space.

Soon enough, Baby miscalculated his steps and got caught. His foot was immediately restricted by ice, holding him in place.

"Oops, you caught me." Baby said sheepishly.

Sighing, Jeno stood straight and walked over. "Playtime's over. You can come with me peacefully or I could knock you out. Your choice."

"Harsh, Popsicle. For someone so famously kind and gentle, you're always so rough with me. It makes one wonder if it's your way of saying I'm special and different from the rest."

Jeno sneered. "You wish."

_ I already have someone in my mind, _ he wanted to add, a certain dancing idiot flashing at the forefront of his mind. But he figured that would be disclosing too much unnecessary information to the other party so he stopped himself.

"Oh, I do." Baby eyed him from head to toe, making Jeno flush. "Ice might be your specialty but to me, you've always been hot."

"Christ's sake, your words get ridiculous by the minute." Jeno narrowed his eyes when he finally reached the other. "Stop stalling. And answer my question."

"What question?"

Jeno had to stop himself from rolling his eyes at the faux innocence of the other.

"Are you coming with me peacefully or not?"

Blinking, Baby pursed his lips and Jeno was slightly distracted by the cherry hue of it, his pale blue eyes wandering down to steal a glance. He bit the inside of his cheek to refocus. Baby didn't seem to notice it as he was staring up at the pale moon above them, though. Seemingly deep in thought.

Humming, Baby set his eyes on him again. "Option three?"

Jeno didn't have time to react before he was hit by something small on his neck that Baby quickly threw. The device latched onto his exposed skin before letting out an electric shock so hard it had Jeno's body convulsing on the roof and dropping to his back in a matter of a second.

Because he was preoccupied and had lost control over his body, the ice on the roof immediately receded into nothing, melting and freeing Baby like the other had intended.

Seriously, that fucking bomber jacket had Doraemon's front pocket in it or something. How the fuck did Baby keep procuring little destructive devices like this one? Jeno didn't have time to worry about that because he was too busy being tazed.

And Baby was escaping. Again.

Jeno never learned. The other always had little tricks like this up his sleeves. Literally and figuratively.

When the electricity had died down and Jeno's body was only spasming from the aftershocks on the tiled floor of the roof, he looked over to where the other was and almost had the instinct to get up and pull him back to safety. Almost.

Baby was already on the edge of the roof, a single step from falling off, front facing him. He had a huge smile on his face that could rival the sun in this dark night as the pale moon haloed his being behind him.

Unconsciously, Jeno's breath got caught by the sight.

"I had a lot of fun. Let's do this again sometime." Baby spread his arms, then bowed, as if he had just finished a performance and was getting applause for it. "See you around, Popsicle."

Just like that, as if he was pushed by the soft tufts of the wind, Baby fell back from the roof like he was falling on a soft bed.

When the tazing had let up, Jeno quickly removed the used up device from his neck and threw it away with a curse.

Jeno grunted and struggled to get up, body aching from getting shocked so suddenly. When he looked over the roof to where Baby had jumped, he discovered that the fall would've landed the other on the cold hard ground, four floors down.

He breathed easily when he saw that it was empty. There was no sight of the black and purple clad vigilante on the other side.

Then, he stopped. Baby had escaped him. Again.

And Octopina was dead.

"Shit."

\---

Jeno was stumped.

It was one of those days where he was bored out of his mind because he had already done his normal work and there was no superhero job waiting for him to do and release the excess energy he had.

His last altercation with Baby and his failed task to bring Octopina alive to LCU probably had something to do with the lack of superhero jobs on his way but whatever.

The people in the Department of Oddities would stop being pricks and come knocking his door if they wanted his help anyway.

Only downside was, it was pretty boring in the office. And he had nowhere else to go. It wasn't like his Hannah Montana identity allowed him to have all the time in the world to make friends.

No. His friends consisted of Yeeun and Jaemin. From time to time, he talked to Haechan from the first floor concierge too. But that was about the extent of his circle of friends.

Jeno truly hated his life sometimes.

It was just nearing lunch time and he was sitting on his office floor, legs folded and crossed underneath him, chin resting on the back of his hand that was supported by his elbow resting on his knee, as he watched the office of the dancing cutie from his place, willing the guy to appear before the photocopy machine so he could at least do something. Or stare at something. Whatever.

What he was doing might be creepy for some, he understood that. Yeeun made sure he knew.

But hey, it wasn't like he was going to do something bad to the guy. He's just… observing from afar. With a lot of interest.

That was why when Dancing Guy appeared in his line of vision and walked to work on the photocopy machine, Jeno perked up visibly. He knew the other wouldn't dance.

No, his dancing and singing seemed to be reserved for when he was alone in their office doing overtime hours in the night. During daytime hours, he was just a regular worker.

But still, seeing him had already made Jeno's day ten times better than how it was before.

Jeno watched with a lot of interest. The other looked tired today. Well, tired than usual. Dancing Guy brought a hand up to rub on his eyes and yawned as he make work on the photocopy machine. His hair was dishevelled too, as if he had been continuously ruffling it up in frustration.

Frowning, he wondered what happened that made Dancing Guy this exhausted. A quick glance to his watch said that the time was well into lunchtime.

So the other was working even at the hour reserved for employees to eat? If he remembered correctly, during the past week, Jeno had also seen him working at this hour too.

He wondered if the other even eat. Or went home. Or even do anything besides work, for that matter. The guy seemed to always go to work earlier than Jeno. And he left the office later than Jeno too.

A pang of worry hit him when he thought about how the other might be overworked by his boss.

But the other singing and dancing at night seemed to bin that idea. He seemed like he enjoyed work based on that.

"A workaholic, then." Jeno mused to himself.

"You still haven't asked him out?" Yeeun piped up beside him just as the guy was finishing up over the next building.

"No." Jeno said, eyes never leaving the other guy until the other finally disappeared from his sight. He sighed wistfully, tapping the glass wall with a pout and willing Dancing Guy to come back.

"When will you ask him out? You're pining, Jeno Lee. It's not a good look on you."

"I'll ask him out of he eats his lunch." Jeno chanced a glance to Yeeun who looked confused. "He seems to not do that on top of working overtime almost everyday."

"Doesn't that break a few labor codes?"

"It does. But he does it in his own free will. I don't think we can do anything about it."

Yeeun shook her head. "Even I'm not that workaholic." Then, she nudged his leg with a shoe. "Jaemin and I are eating out, wanna come with?"

Jeno contemplated the thought for a moment, before nodding. He grabbed his gray coat because it was chilly outside and shrugged it on.

Contrary to popular belief, Jeno _ still _ get cold when he wasn't using his powers to influence his body's temperature actively. In fact, he was someone who was easily cold.

Also, long coats looked cool.

"Yeah. I'll come with. What do you guys have in mind?"

"Chinese." Jaemin answered when he fetched the two of them and they walked out of Jeno's office. "There's a new restaurant five minutes away from here if we walk."

"Hmm. That's perfect. I'm craving for something savory, right now." Jeno said.

The walk seemed shorter because of the three's incessant chatter. When they arrived at the restaurant, it was relatively empty considering it was just new. But lunchtime was almost over and the remaining employees who ate out were about to finish as well if they haven't left yet.

All in all, they found a table for three quickly and was attended to by the waitress easily.

They decided to go with a good old hotpot and Jeno ordered some orange chicken just because he was craving for it.

"Are the pricks in the Department of Oddities still have a pole up their asses and giving you the cold shoulder?" Jaemin asked once the waitress who gave them their drinks preceding their food left.

"Yeah." Jeno shrugged. "They're going to come around when a new big bad arrives. I really don't care. I actually enjoy my free time."

Scoffing, Jaemin lifted his chin in the air. "It's not like it's your fault that tentacled monster exploded."

Yeeun tutted in her seat. "Jaemin, discretion? We're in public."

"Sorry." Jaemin huffed. "The government is just annoying."

"It's fine, Jaem."

Their conversation ventured to a more normal topic after that. Soon, their food arrived and the three devoured it even if it was still hot.

Jaemin whined about Jeno cheating because of his powers. Jeno only chewed smugly to annoy him. Yeeun looked over at the scene with a mix of disgust and poorly masked fondness.

The normalcy of the day had Jeno feeling somewhat dizzy with nostalgia inside. For a short while, he could pretend that he didn't have the power to control ice. Like he didn't save people's lives and fight off the bad guys as his main job.

Like this, it was easy to pretend that Jeno was a nobody instead of a somebody.

They finished eating with less ruckus and headed out after paying to return to their office. Jeno rerouted to the coffee shop next door because he wanted to get something warm while the two waved him goodbye and walked ahead of him, leaving him to his own devices.

He ordered a to-go black coffee when he reached the counter, drumming his fingers on the wood top after he paid for his order and was gestured to wait on the side as they make it.

There weren't many people on the inside of the cafe since it was a particularly dead hour on a Thursday, he realized when he swept a look, scoping his vicinity.

It was a habit he picked up on when he started to learn how to fight. It was the urge to see if someone was suspicious, or threatening around.

Taking a deep breath, Jeno turned his focus in front of him where the staff was working on his drink and tried to convince himself that no one was going to jump on him inside a perfectly secured cafe in broad daylight.

"One matcha cream cheese milktea, please. To-go and in the biggest size." A voice said beside him.

It prompted him to look, for the lack of anything else to do, and was frozen in his place to see that it was the guy.

The dancing idiot from next door. _ The guy. _

Jeno's Dancing Guy.

Awestruck, he didn't know if he was delighted or not to confirm that the dancing idiot was so much prettier up close.

He had the face of an angel, with his lips cherry and petite, so naturally pouty. His nose was straight and slender, and his eyes. Those eyes that seemed to contain a skyful of stars in them sparkled even more when he gave the employee a tired but cheerful smile after the other confirmed his order back.

He resisted the urge to groan out his frustration.

Nobody should have a face like that, he thought as he held his breath in his lungs.

"Your order, sir."

Jeno startled out of his reverie, snapping his attention to his front and was a little confused for a second.

"Huh? Oh. Thanks."

He picked up his coffee and turned to leave the place, a flush of pink dusting his cheeks when he stumbled a little on his way out.

He hoped the guy didn't see it.

When he was back on the street and nearing his building though, Jeno made a full stop on his steps.

He didn't know what prompted him to do it, but he found himself sitting on a bench in a cold afternoon, waiting for the guy to pass him by.

_ You're pining, Jeno Lee. _

Jeno could hear Yeeun's accusation over the black coffee warming his hands and was a little ashamed to admit that she was right.

He was crushing _ full on _with this guy who dances to 90's pop songs every night during his overtime hours.

And for Christ's sake, Jeno was even marginally _ endeared _ by it. He was well and truly fucked, wasn't he?

He knew the answer to that question but thankfully, he didn't have to worry about that because the dancing idiot was just about to walk past him.

Now, he knew this was a little stalker-y but he wasn't going to do _ anything bad _ to the other. He just wanted to see him.

_ Ask him out like a normal person instead of gazing at him from afar, dude. _

Jaemin's words rang true but fell on deaf ears.

For someone who's deemed the beacon of bravery and light of this city, Jeno was a coward when it comes to expressing his wants and needs out loud.

He's a little constipated in the feelings and emotions department, in conclusion.

A startled exclamation had him zoning back in to reality.

A little over past him, the dancing guy was apparently hit by someone walking really fast and because of it, hi cold matcha drink had spilled a little over his white office shirt.

"Watch it!" Dancing Guy shouted but the man who had accidentally shoulder checked him was too busy talking to someone on the phone to even realize what he'd done. "Prick. Fuck, this was going to stain." He muttered.

Dancing Guy patted his pockets for something to wipe the dripping liquid off of him but came up empty.

Without thinking, Jeno stood and walked over to hand his handkerchief to the other.

"Here."

"Thank you-" The dancing guy accepted the handkerchief but his eyes widened in recognition after doing a double take at Jeno. He exclaimed, delighted. "Hey, you're the dude who watches me from next door!"

Mortified, Jeno didn't know if he wanted to run from there or for the ground to open up and eat him alive.

"Oh. Uhm. Sorry about that. I'll stop if you want." He stuttered out with a wince.

Dancing guy was shaking his head, hands flailing adorably in his haste to clear up the misunderstanding.

"No, it's okay. I don't really care much about it, anyway. Lots of people from other floors on your end have probably seen me too. The night guard in my building definitely did. And I'm telling you, he was _ not _ amused." Dancing Guy looked like he was having flashbacks of that particular night and chuckled. Then, he shook his head. "It was embarrassing at first but then I thought, hey, it doesn't really matter. So, I just got over it."

Jeno couldn't help the small smile that formed on his lips at the other's rambles. He found it as endearing as his antics.

There was a blush on the dancing guy's cheeks the more the silence allowed, from the cold or something else, Jeno wasn't sure.

"I'm Jeno Lee from the building next to yours."

It seemed to take the weight off of dancing guy and he took a deep breath as he shook Jeno's offered hand.

"Oh right. Names. Silly me. I'm Renjun Huang and as you know, I'm the idiot who dances and sings at night when no one is around." He released another embarrassed chuckle. "Sorry. It was probably very distracting."

"No, it was fun." Jeno inclined his head to the side and was disappointed when their hands separated. The guy--Renjun, he still couldn't believe that he did something right and got the name of Dancing Guy-- snorted.

"I'm sure it was."

"I didn't mean it like that." Jeno's eyes widened, stumbling over his words to clear up any oncoming misunderstanding. "I meant, it made me really happy to see someone enjoy something so unabashedly. It's refreshing. Thank you."

Renjun startled out laughed, unreserved and so, so melodious that Jeno couldn't help but smile.

The feeling it gave made Jeno feel like spring had come to visit winter to give it a little bit of its warmth and color.

"Wow, I can't believe you're thanking me for looking like an idiot. But okay. I'll take it." Renjun wrinkled his nose, delighted. Jeno felt something in him was shaken up at the action. "You're welcome."

They were quiet for a moment, just standing there in the busy street of the business metropolis. And Jeno, now that he had had a taste of the other's presence, couldn't help but _ want _ more.

So, he took a deep breath and thought, screw it, he had been mulling over this for a long time and he was not ready to let the other go anytime soon.

"Do you… wanna grab coffee after work? Or dinner?"

A smile bloomed over Renjun's features, like a flower opening up for the sun. "I thought you'd never ask." He nodded, eagerly. "Sure. Let's meet here after five?"

Jeno blinked, couldn't believe that the other had accepted his invitation so easily like that.

"Yeah. That's perfect." He said, albeit a little breathless.

Renjun was hesitant for a while but he ended up folding the handkerchief so the wet part was hidden. "Uh… do you want your hanky back?"

"It's okay. You can have it."

"Cool beans. Well, I should go. Work's waiting for me." Renjun gestured to his building in front of them.

"Okay. See you."

"See you later, Jeno."

Renjun walked back smiling and waving at him, as if he didn't want to leave as well, but he turned and quickly ran inside the building and away from Jeno's sight.

For some reason, Jeno couldn't shake the feeling that something felt familiar with the other.

\---

For the next few weeks, Jeno and Renjun had gone over three dates. Going out to eat or hang out almost every week for the past month.

With each day of meeting and dining together, Jeno's fondness for the petite wonder had marginally increased to levels his last short affairs couldn't even imagine parring up to.

During these moments, the two had gone closer, learning each little detail about the other and realizing that they both had a lot more in common than in contrast.

Renjun was a spring whirlwind. Something Jeno would always be awed by.

Not only because of his otherworldly once in a blue moon beauty, but because Renjun has a mind that worked wonders and was just genuinely kind at heart.

Yeeun even said that someone like Renjun was hard to come by, and that was a compliment with a high regard. Because Yeeun did not give out compliments. Ever.

Jaemin said he would totally bone Renjun if given a chance because his brain was sexy. That, too, was a compliment, albeit a little scandalous.

All in all, Renjun was a catch and Jeno understood it the most.

"Are we dating or are we just hanging out like friends?" Renjun suddenly whispered in the almost empty theater one day.

They were at the cinema watching one of the last shows of a movie that Renjun had invited him to.

It was a little late in the night already, and in a few hours, it would've been exactly a month since he asked Renjun out for the first time.

Slowly, Jeno retrieved his gaze from the screen to look at the other seated on his right, speechless.

Renjun's gaze was focused on whatever was going on with _ The Loser's Club _ and _ IT _ that was projected on the huge screen.

For a quick moment, Jeno let himself just admire the way the pale light illuminated the other's doll like features.

He looked so pretty like this, doused in little to no light, with only the scene on the screen reflecting on his eyes, creating little illusions of sparks and stars in the pitch black night of his irises.

Renjun had the face of a royal, someone who should've been worshipped or regarded to on a higher scale than an ordinary office worker.

Though, as soon as he thought of others seeing him in the way Jeno was seeing the petite wonder, a pinprick of jealousy struck his insides. He didn't want that.

It was selfish, but Jeno wanted to keep Renjun to himself as much as possible. He wouldn't do that though. No. But he would like to as long as Renjun would allow him.

However, the more his eyes linger, the more he could see the tenseness of Renjun's posture and how his lips were pursed. Suddenly, he was reminded of Renjun's question like a slap.

"If you'll have me, I want us to be more than friends, yes." Jeno answered, breathless.

Renjun blinked, as if he couldn't believe what he just heard. He looked over to Jeno to confirm, but Jeno must've had a serious and sincere expression on his face, must've had his heart poured into his gaze, because the next thing he knew, a beautiful smile was blooming on Renjun's face.

"Of course, I'll have you. I'd like that too." Renjun simply said. Then, he bit his lip. "So, are you, like, my boyfriend, now?"

Jeno smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Okay." Renjun said nodding as if to confirm again that this was happening. "Okay. Boyfriends."

He said with finality, a wild grin slowly forming on his cherry lips. As if Jeno was the catch between them and not the other way around.

Stumped, Jeno was struck with the thought of how beautiful Renjun was, inside and out. And it hurt his very being to think about it.

He wanted to touch his skin. He wanted to kiss his lips. He wanted to be with Renjun all the damn time because being away from him felt like a cruel task.

So, without a word, Jeno hesitantly lifted a hand to touch Renjun's cheek. He stopped mid air in between them, silently asking for permission. The other didn't move from his position and just stared at him, waiting. Jeno took that as a signal that it was okay for him to do this and proceeded.

Renjun's cheek was as soft to the touch as it looked. And before he could talk himself out of it, Jeno leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on the side of Renjun's lips. He lingered there, cherishing the touch and etching it to his mind.

Renjun was so precious that Jeno was content with just this. Because he wasn't sure if Renjun would allow him to have more.

Admittedly, half of the reason why he opted for this was because he was too scared to ask for more. Afraid that if he did, he might never be able to stop himself from wanting and taking more than he could chew.

Desperately, he also didn't want Renjun to think that _ this _\--something sexual--was the only thing Jeno wanted from him.

He tried to control the tremble of his fingers because he was overjoyed, his heart thudding inside his chest like he had just finished a marathon.

There was a numbing sense of bliss and satisfaction from finally confirming that he and Renjun were on the same page in regards to their relationship.

It was far from love, but he knew they were on their way there if things would continue to keep going in the same direction.

Jeno pulled away, thumbing Renjun's cheek before releasing his face with a smile. But Renjun was unpredictable. He followed his lips like a magnet, needily grabbing the front of Jeno's shirt and pulling him in for a real kiss.

Once their lips touched, air seemed to leave Jeno's lungs in an instant. His brain ceased its functions and all he could think about was Renjun and his lips on his.

Renjun's lips were as soft as the petals of a flower that colorfully bloomed in spring. It blew his mind away to rid him off of his worries until he was emptied out.

His lips were careful as they captured Jeno's lower lip, latching onto him like a lifeline and nipping like a green teen. Shy at first, tentative. Like he was testing the waters in a still pond under a rare blue moon.

On the other hand, Jeno was not as calm as Renjun thought he might be. The kiss ignited the sleeping fire hearth inside him, spreading heat from his head to the tips of his fingers, to the tail ends of every nerves in his body and coming alive.

But he reigned in his lust and let Renjun kiss him as he want, closing his eyes and savoring the feeling.

When Renjun asked for entrance, Jeno allowed him in. He tilted his head to the side for better access, opening up for him as the other slipped his tongue to explore him, licking his lips, then the roof of his mouth before it met his tongue for a tasteful lingering caress.

The kiss was so gentle. So careful and serene. So hushed and yet dizzying.

Renjun kissed Jeno like he was melting the frost off of him, spreading warmth inside him like the sun touching the horizon as it set. The quiet noises that the other made was like a song that enchants the forest to sway to the breeze. He tasted like the effervescence spring of eternity.

Jeno felt so _ touched _ in a way that nobody has ever touched him before. It was just a kiss, but it was also something more.

When Jeno let a quiet moan slipped out of his lips, Renjun suddenly kissed him like a man out of air, and Jeno was his only source of life. He kissed Jeno fervently and he had to hold the petite guy down with a hand on his waist to stop him from going over the armrest to straddle Jeno right then and there.

Because they were still in public no matter what, Jeno refused to give the other cinema goers a free show (if that was what Renjun was thinking about doing).

The firm hand on Renjun's waist received a protest in the form of a delicious whine and Jeno's will almost snapped because of it.

"Renjun-- wait-- Renjun, we can't here." Jeno interjected in between the kisses.

"No one will see."

Jeno's eyes widened at the other's response. Jesus fuck. Renjun was going to be the death of him.

But if it was what Renjun want, then Jeno would like to do it somewhere more private and with a lot more room than the space they have right now.

"No, wait..." Jeno gathered all of his will and gently pushed the other. He groaned as he took in Renjun's debauched state. His lips were redder and fuller, and his irises looked blown from lust. Jeno was sure he was no better with the way Renjun was looking hungrily at him. He breathed, then brushed a thumb on Renjun's glistening lips just because he couldn't help it. "Do you think we could go to your place? It's nearer and--"

"Yeah." Renjun said breathlessly, nodding eagerly. "Yeah, sure. Let's go. Right now."

Jeno's eyes flicked to the screen. "But the movie…?"

Renjun made an impatient sound. "We could rewatch it later. Come on. Up, up!"

They hastily made their way out of the cinema. Renjun almost tripped in the dark twice if it weren't for Jeno to help him regain his balance.

They hailed a taxi, forgoing the bus because the tension between them couldn't wait for the scheduled journeys. Belatedly, Jeno regretted not bringing his car because it would've made things easier. Sexual innuendo intended.

Inside the taxi, they tried to keep their hands to themselves, because it was just the proper etiquette to do.

It didn't stop Renjun from sticking to his side and throwing his arm on his torso, though. Nor did it stop Jeno from tucking the guy closer to him and wrapping an arm around his shoulders as they take the short trip to Renjun's apartment.

Somehow, the taxi ride calmed both of them down, the wildfire between them turning into a simmer. Jeno was kind of grateful to it.

"Stay over?"

It was a murmured statement spoken in the stillness of the car that ended up being a question because Renjun was hesitant with the suggestion.

Feeling warmed at the trust, Jeno pulled the other flushed to his side and pressed a kiss to the crown of his head.

"Sure." He answered, lips brushing Renjun's hair. "It's Sunday, anyway. I don't think I have to be anywhere tomorrow."

"Cool. Same here." Renjun looked up to him, expression sweetened with a smile. "We could make chocolate chip pancakes."

"You know how to make those?"

Renjun stopped, then shook his head. "No, but I'm sure we could order somewhere."

"A man after my own heart." Jenk snorted then said sarcastically.

"What can I say? I'm suave like that."

Renjun planted a light kiss on his chin before snuggling back and settling his head on Jeno's chest like before.

"Won't your flatmate be home?" Jeno asked when he remembered that Renjun lives with someone. He didn't have to worry, apparently, because the other was shrugging dismissively.

"It's Saturday. Lucas was never home on a Saturday night. He's always out doing God knows what."

"Oh. Okay."

Renjun sniggered as he threw Jeno a sly look. "What? Are you shy that someone would hear us?"

"It's the only decent thing to worry about." Jeno rolled his eyes.

"Please, Lucas always subjects me to hear his shenanigans, it's traumatizing. If I could, I would literally pay you to make him drink his own medicine for once." Renjun said with a fond expression.

A few more minutes after that and the taxi stopped in front of Renjun's apartment building. They exited the cab after Jeno handed the driver a few bills and thanked him. 

When they were in the elevator, it was like the tension knew they were nearing their destination, and it spiked up again to the point where Jeno could physically feel the pull of it.

The mix of need and want had him squeezing Renjun's waist experimentally where his hand was resting at as they watched the numbers go up to Renjun's floor. He heard the other's breath hitched to his side, leaning into his side as if he was suddenly dizzy.

When the elevator sounded and they got off from it, Jeno noticed with amusement and slight satisfaction that Renjun's hands were trembling with anticipation as well when the other unlocked the door to his apartment.

His small smile was wiped off his face as soon as they entered the apartment because Jeno was immediately pushed to the side when the door closed with a loud shut, head hitting the wall with the force of it.

He didn't have time to think about whether he was concussed or not. Renjun was already invading his space, front plastered onto his as the other's hands seeked his face to pull him down for another feverish kiss.

Knowing that they were alone, Jeno let his inhibitions go.

Grabbing the other's waist, which earned an approving grunt, Jeno pushed Renjun and turned them both so it was the other that was standing against the wall instead of him. Renjun hummed into the kiss, tilting his head and sticking his tongue out to lick Jeno's lips coquettishly.

The glint in his eyes was like an unspoken challenge to Jeno, baiting him to answer in the same manner of passion.

Jeno was happy to oblige, knowing that Renjun was fucking on board with this the same way that he was.

Pulling away a little, he watched Renjun's gaze follow his lips again, hypnotized. This time, Jeno didn't give in to the other's impatience. Instead, he smiled and lifted a hand to cup the other's neck, simultaneously stopping him from leaning forward but also letting his thumb draw circles on underneath Renjun's jaw.

Adorably, Renjun looked quite pissed but mostly confused that he wasn't allowed a kiss, but he let Jeno eat him up with his eyes. Renjun's lips were red and abused, which had Jeno licking his own instinctively.

He pushed his thumb on the other's lips, carefully not to hurt but enough for Renjun's lips to be pried open. To his delight, Renjun welcomed the finger, lightly sucking as he maintained eye contact with Jeno.

It was obscene, that's what it was. Renjun's lips were gifts sent by the heavens.

Slipping his free hand behind Renjun, he let his fingers teased the skin near the back of his jeans and felt the other arched to it like a feline so he could be felt up more. Renjun continued his ministrations with Jeno's thumb in his mouth, nipping, sucking and rolling his tongue to it as if it was a candy in his mouth.

Blood rushed so fast to Jeno's nether region at the sight that he thought he might not be getting enough of it in his brain because Renjun was all he could see, hear, smell, taste and feel.

All of his senses were hyper-focused on the other that Jeno felt like he could just explode right in that moment.

"Jesus Christ, Renjun. You're fucking illegal." Jeno couldn't help but groan.

Renjun hummed around his thumb at the praise and Jeno swore he felt the vibrations of it travel to his entire body, giving him a mind numbing buzz.

Slowly, Jeno pulled his thumb away from the other's lips, a thin trail of transparent liquid following the pull. Gulping, Jeno leaned down to lick Renjun's lips clean and taint them again at the same time.

This time, the kiss wasn't as gentle like their first. This kiss was hungry, filled with the sins of lust and greed in its purest form, fuelled by hedonia.

Renjun gasped when Jeno bit and pulled at his lip with his teeth, then let them go and lapped at them as an apology in return.

Jeno wanted nothing in that moment but to own every bit of Renjun, so he devoured him through this kiss. He tasted him. He licked every crevice in his mouth. He tugged lightly on petite guy's hair so his head would tilt up and Jeno could have an easy access to plunge his tongue deeper inside. His free hand grasped on Renjun's waist, marking it with his finger tips which earned him a breathy moan that he greedily swallowed in his mouth.

Jeno had never felt so turned on in his life than right now. It was too much that it ached so bad but it felt so good. He was going crazy, mind a flurry of empty bliss as he strained in his jeans.

He pulled Renjun forward to his body to ease the pain away and when the front of their jeans collided in one smooth friction, Jeno's breath and hips stuttered in union. Renjun buried his face on Jeno's shoulder at the movement.

For a quick moment, he felt his brown eyes turned to its pale blue alter ego when the first touch happened. His control over his emotions had slipped for a second because of the influx of sensations. It was a good thing that Jeno had his eyes closed already and Renjun was pretty preoccupied with languidly nipping at his neck at the moment.

When he regained control of his powers again, Jeno used both of his hands to pull Renjun's hips towards him, cupping his behind in a tight grip and flushing their fronts together.

Renjun let out a quiet whimper as his hands flail to grasp onto something before they tightly gripped on Jeno's shoulders. His nails dug on his clothes and it honestly hurt, but Jeno didn't care.

He could feel Renjun, hard and straining against his jeans, the same as he. So, for both of their sakes, Jeno repeated the action, rutting and sliding over the other to feel that burst of pleasure again. And again. And again.

Their breaths mingled in the kiss as their hips moved together in perfect harmony. The kiss turned sloppy. Their mouths closing and opening meaninglessly on one another, tongues chasing the taste of comfort in each other's mouth.

Jeno slid over his face to Renjun's neck, wetly kissing and marking his way down there as he hiked up the other's legs to his waist to get even closer to him, gripping his thigh tightly.

Renjun clung to Jeno's shoulders for support, soft breathy noises filling the fucking foyer of the other's apartment.

And Jeno almost came there and then. The thought that they haven't even reached the living room, the couch, and were dry humping each other in the foyer where anyone could easily walked in on them.

Fuck.

Jeno was really going to lose his Goddamn mind thanks to this little minx in his hands who was honestly making the most melodious moans to date.

One of Renjun's hands slipped in between them, fumbled over Jeno's jeans in haste to open his fly and take him out of its confines.

After a few tries and a few impatient growl, Jeno helped him unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his jeans. Renjun unzipped his fly and just. Yeah.

Renjun took him out of his jeans and boxers and started to pump Jeno. Because of that, his mind blanked and he gently brought Renjun's leg down to the ground, resting his free hand on the wall near the other's head for support when he tried to return the favor but ended up getting his hand swatted away.

Instead, he focused on the person's ministrations in front of him with all of his attention. Renjun's hand was soft and smaller than his, so when it encircled him, it was tighter than what he was used to. He gripped him enough and tighter at the head when his hand slid up, just like how Jeno liked it. In return, Jeno busied himself trailing kissiles on the other's neck.

To make sure that Jeno was truly on his way to insanity, Renjun let his spit dribble between them and straight down his hand, to smoothen the movement of it as he worked on Jeno up and down. It was dirty and nasty. Jeno fucking loved it.

Stars burst behind his eyes and his knees almost buckled at how genuinely relieving and just good it felt.

Renjun was switching his movements from fast to slow, changing his strokes to tight and loose and it was pulling Jeno apart at the seams.

Before he knew it, Jeno was coming undone in Renjun's hand.

The high almost knocked him over, he slumped on Renjun's body, breathing heavily on his shoulder as the petite guy stroke his hair with his clean hand, waiting for him to come down from cloud nine.

When he looked over though, Renjun was licking his other hand clean.

Jeno groaned tiredly, feeling himself twitch achingly at the sight. "Fuck. What the fuck."

"Hello." Renjun giggled. "Kiss me."

Jeno did nothing but exactly that.

Renjun tasted a little bitter with Jeno's natural taste on his tongue but he didn't care. He could still taste Renjun mixed with the heavy musk of him in his mouth.

They made out again as Jeno regain a little of his strength. He made sure to leave a trail of bruises on Renjun's neck and collar with his lips and teeth, licking them softly so they would heal quickly.

Renjun was still hard, and Jeno was nothing but eager to make him feel what he had just done to Jeno.

Slowly, Jeno trailed his kisses down, lower than before and when his intent was clear, Renjun's breath hitched, drunkenly blinking down at Jeno as he proceeded to kneel in front of the other, quickly making do of his pants and tugging it down together with his boxers until they were pooling on his ankles.

Renjun looked wrecked already and Jeno hadn't even done anything besides kissing and heavily petting him.

Resting his hands on the sides of Renjun's thighs, Jeno felt him shiver when he caressed them, his muscles trembling beneath his rough palms as the other stood before him half naked from the waist down, flushed red and throbbing.

Carefully, Jeno lifted Renjun's shirt, bunching it up against his sternum. Renjun bit his bruised lip in anticipation or to hold back a groan, Jeno didn't know.

He leaned in as he determinedly maintained eye contact with the other, and agonizingly peppered kisses on the spanse of Renjun's navel as he used his free hand to loosely pump Renjun between this fingers.

It was reverential, worshipping Renjun's body like this. Every touch of his lips on the exposed skin was a prayer. Every lick of his tongue was a choir song. Every scratch of his teeth was a covenant of tomorrow. And every hum was a mantra dedicated to the barenaked angel standing before him.

Jeno was nowhere near religious, but Renjun was someone worth kowtowing to.

Renjun released a shuddering breath when Jeno sucked a bruise on the skin of his hip and slowly lapped it up with the flat of his tongue. His hand scampered to intertwine his fingers with Jeno's, looking like he was going to faint at his ministrations.

"Jeno..." Renjun brokenly whined when Jeno let his length go. His chest was heaving and he was shaking like a leaf against the wall with Jeno kneeling down in front of him. One of Jeno's hands was secured on his hips as he held him up in fear that Renjun would slide down if he didn't. "Please."

Finally, Jeno took pity on the other when he heard the quiet plead escaped his lips.

"Sorry. Sorry. I got you."

He kissed Renjun's wrist apologetically. He looked so delicate like that. Demurely dishevelled, kissed stupid and achingly throbbing, a far contrast to how aggressive he was before.

He gave him a reassuring smile before pulling on that same hand he was holding to place it gingerly atop his hair so Renjun could hold onto something.

"Ah!" Renjun curled in on himself when Jeno tentatively licked a long stripe against his length. "Mmmfuck.."

He whimpered dazedly. He was blinking sluggishly, lashes wet in clumps, feeling too sensitive as he watched Jeno finally took him in in one swoop. The petite guy had long been on edge for the sudden heat that wrapped around him, and really, it was all just too much for him.

Renjun was heavy inside Jeno's mouth, but the pearly liquid and Jeno's spit made it easier for him to glide through the length. He slowly worked his way down, making sure that his teeth weren't scraping the skin, taking as much as he could, and letting his tongue massaged the vein on the underside.

Every sound and expression that Renjun was making became the fuel to his fire. And Renjun was relentlessly dousing him with it.

After Jeno pulled back, Renjun almost slipping out between his lips, he lifted a hand from the other's hips and grabbed the rest of him again. Jeno used that hand to make up for the length he couldn't take in his mouth, and started bobbing his head eagerly, finding a rhythm that pleasures Renjun the most.

Above him, Renjun was gasping for air as his hold on Jeno's hair tightened. He wasn't forcing Jeno's head to do anything, his hand was just resting there, holding onto the strands like it was the only thing saving him from going over the edge of losing himself.

There was a sharp sting on Jeno's scalp that was just in between pain and pleasure. It drove him to press his tongue harder at the tip of the head.

Renjun keened, muffling his sounds by covering his mouth with his own hand. Jeno took satisfaction in the fact that Renjun looked so out of it, so wired and boneless, and just so utterly wrecked that Jeno was literally pulling his orgasm out of him.

"Jeno! JenoJenoJeno…" Renjun was spouting his name like it was the only word he could ever speak in his life when he got closer to the edge.

He tried to signal Jeno that he was going to spill and gently tug him out of the way but Jeno stayed and only tightened his lips around him.

Without a choice, Renjun spilled inside him with an aborted sound, body going taut as he melted into a puddle from the heat caused by Jeno's mouth.

Jeno felt him go limp. Could taste the bittersweet tang of him before he swallowed and slowly let Renjun slipped out of him completely. He licked his lips, red and moist for sure, and stood shakily.

With a hum, Renjun fell on Jeno's chest, sighing in content as he inhaled his scent. Jeno wrapped his arms around Renjun and let the other bask in the temporary hedonic bliss. The other was purring like a feline and it was adorable.

So, he kissed Renjun's hair. Then, he kissed his temple. Then, he showered his face with butterfly kisses just because he could, earning a sleepy smile from the other. He planted a light kiss on his lips too. Just because he had him in his arms and Jeno had all the right in the world to be blissfully happy to call Renjun his.

"That was amazing." Jeno said in a hoarse voice. "You're amazing, Renjun."

Renjun huffed. "It really was. But I wasn't the one who was blowing someone like it was his fucking job. You're the one who's amazing, Jeno Lee." 

Jeno leaned in and whispered in his ear. "I'll give you a chance to return the favor in the future. Lots of chances."

"I'll be sure to take you up on that."

Renjun was about to kiss him on the lips again when they both jumped in surprise at the sudden voice of someone speaking inside the bathroom door a few feet away from the foyer.

"I hope you're both fucking decent, Renjun. Because I'm on my way to hypothermia and my balls are about to freeze here. I need to be somewhere in 10 minutes. I don't want any of your human genitalias giving me a free show when I come out of the bathroom."

Renjun's eyes became more alert and he looked more awake as he scrambled to get his pants back up, almost falling over in the process.

Jeno also stepped away from the other to fix himself up, tucking himself in his boxers and jeans and properly zipping and buttoning it close, a wild blush creeping on his cheeks.

So much for doing this privately, he thought, embarrassed.

"What the heck, Lucas!" Renjun yelled at his flatmate who was supposedly out tonight. "I thought you weren't home. Why didn't you say anything?"

Lucas made a sound inside the bathroom, affronted. "Well, duh! I thought the sound of the shower would've made a great signal that someone else was home. Also, I did say something, but it seemed to me that you were too busy to even hear it."

"Okay, wait, just-- just give us a few seconds."

Renjun finally got his clothes almost right, save for the wrinkles, those definitely needed ironing.

But all in all, Renjun looked… well, he looked like he just had a blowjob, that's what.

The two exchanged equally horrified looks, then ended up bursting into a fit of giggles after a while.

"Ohh my God. What are we, teenagers? We didn't even reach the couch." Renjun said, shaking his head and looking red like Jeno felt.

Jeno wiggled his eyebrows. "With you, I feel like one."

"Oh shut up, Captain Smoothspeak. Let's go to my room, shall we?"

Jeno nodded his assent and followed Renjun inside the apartment, feeling ridiculous at the situation.

"Thank God. If I hear anymore of those corny after sex talk, I'd vomit."

"Fuck off, Lucas! It's not like I haven't caught you doing the same thing multiple times."

"But this is you we're talking about. You shrivel up at the mention of human intimacy." Lucas yelled, still in the bathroom. They had probably traumatized him for good.

"Whatever. I hope your balls freeze over." Renjun stopped in front of his room and opened it for Jeno. As soon as Jeno entered, he closed it and plopped on the bed, face first and starfished.

Jeno tilted his head, amused. "Are you both always that crass with each other?"

"Unfortunately. He's a menace." Renjun groaned and gestured a hand to the vicinity of the room. "This is my room. Room, meet Jeno. Jeno, room. The water bottle on my side table is fresh if you want to drink. Now go and get acquainted while I get my bearings right from literally getting my soul sucked out of my dick."

Jeno let out a short laugh at that before he let his eyes surveyed the room, getting water for himself to drink and rid his mouth of the bitter taste of Renjun.

The room was organized and not at the same time. The furniture were coordinated, as well as the books on the shelf and some trophies and certificates and pictures perfectly tacked on one of the walls. But on the other hand, there were clothes haphazardly thrown on the desk chair and on the foot of the bed. There were also the gaming consoles on the floor, shoved to the side like it was often used. A variety of posters of artists and movies on the wall that Jeno definitely haven't heard of. On the ceiling were, and Jeno felt his heart giving another piece of it to Renjun, glow in the dark stars. It was set up to look like Renjun was sleeping under the night sky. 

"It looks like you."

Renjun lifted his head, did a quick scan of the room before throwing Jeno a dirty look. "I looked like a mess? Is that what you're saying?"

"No." Jeno walked over to his bed and sat beside him after leaving the half empty bottle on the desk. He fell back on the bed after contemplation and turned to gaze at Renjun's confused face. "It's just so _ you _for some reason. It has so much personality in it. I like it."

Scooting near him, Renjun plopped his head on his crossed arms and gazed up at Jeno under his lashes with a dopey grin.

"You like me that much, huh?"

"As if you didn't know. I had your dick in my mouth a few minutes ago. That's a testament to how much I like you." Jeno rolled his eyes at the other.

"And I appreciate it. Veeeery much so." Renjun turned on his side and pillowed his head with an arm, fingers walking on Jeno's chest, playing stick figures on grassland. "For what it's worth, I showed you my room and let you have your way with me. I think you know what that means."

Jeno wrinkled his nose. "That you want to have sex with me?"

"I like you, too, idiot." Renjun slapped Jeno on the chest lightly, scoffing. "Wanna wash up before we hit the bed? I mean, we're already in bed but you know, before we sleep."

"Yeah. I feel sticky from sweat."

Rolling over to his back, Renjun stretched like a cat, shirt lifting up and showing his navel that was littered with blooming red marks caused by Jeno.

The sight of the little marks had him feeling all kinds of proud and satiated, knowing that he had something of him on Renjun that would last for a few days.

"Ugh, I knew you were the bite-y type." Renjun said, looking at the spanse of his navel too, red beet on the cheeks. "Shit, I'm going to be looking like I got mauled once these bruises settle, huh?"

The side of Jeno's lips quirked upwards. "Not sorry about that."

"Yeah, because you're a kinky bastard."

A knock on Renjun's door had them both looking up with equal inquiries on their expressions.

"I'll be leaving you two lovebirds. Please, do not fuck in my room. I won't be home until Sunday evening, Renjun." Lucas said on the other side of the door.

"Piss off already, Lucas."

Lucas laughed. "Yeah, yeah. Use protection, kids. The house is yours. Bye!"

A series of retreating footsteps followed the farewell and Jeno couldn't help but laugh at the exasperated look on Renjun as the other shook his head.

The house fell silent after they heard the front door clicked shut and locked after Lucas finally left.

Comfortably, they talked more about things, Jeno asking Renjun about the awards and certificates on the wall ("I used to compete as a gymnast until I was 15. Reached nationals and all." "Really? So, you're bendy?" "Amongst all other things. But you would want to see that the most, don't you?"), the posters on the wall ("One day, I'm going to introduce you to each of those bands and you're going to love them."), and lastly, the glow in the dark stars on his ceiling.

"Why do you have them?" Jeno asked mutely, looking at the fake stars above them staring right back at him.

"Because it makes them feel nearer." He murmured sleepily. Renjun lifted a hand out and stretched up to the sky. "See? They're closer than before. Like this, I could reach them up and touch them whenever I want to."

Without thinking, Jeno reached the hand that was pointing up, and grasped it in his to pull it down to his mouth and kiss its knuckles. Renjun looked at him, brows furrowed, childlike curiosity present on his face.

"I'm sure that if you set your mind to it, you can even get closer to a real star one day."

"Jeno." Renjun smiled, small and a little sad. "I'll get burned."

"But isn't it worth burning up for?"

Renjun had no response to that. He just blinked owlishly at Jeno for a few seconds before turning back to staring at the glow in the dark stars on his ceiling with a thoughtful expression on his face.

Jeno observed Renjun's side profile, eating up the serenity on his face and tucking it away safely at the back of his mind.

It felt like Renjun just opened up more to him, shared something very personal and private with Jeno.

After a while, when the two were close to falling asleep, Jeno pulled Renjun up so they could take a quick shower. The other protested for a bit, accused Jeno that he was far too energetic after their foyer shenanigan and concluded, loudly and sourly, that Jeno probably drained Renjun of his energy for his own advantage. Which Jeno only rolled his eyes to and proceeded to manhandle the other out of his clothes and into the shower.

After cleaning up and brushing their teeth, Renjun clothed them in his sleeping clothes, which was a tight fit for Jeno considering the other was a size smaller than him, but Jeno found nothing wrong with it.

In fact, it felt like they had done this so many times before that it actually had Jeno pausing for a second when he lifted the covers off Renjun's bed to slide beside the other.

All red flags were quickly forgotten and thrown out of the window when Renjun grabbed his arm and draped it over his waist, demanding that he be spooned through his sleep.

Jeno complied easily, just because he was starting to get sleepy too and Renjun and his bed felt comfortably toasty in the coldness of the night.

He nosed his way on Renjun's neck, pressing a kiss on the pulsing vein there before closing his eyes to sleep, feeling his heart thud softly against Renjun's back.

\---

Days spent with Renjun drastically increased as time goes by. They hang out a lot, kiss a lot, and have a fuckton of amazing sex when given the chance.

Most of the time whenever he was with the other, everything would feel so mundane that he could almost pretend that his life was normal. Almost.

Because Jeno couldn't have anything normal for once in his life. Because he could freeze things and affect the temperature of his environment around him, dropping it to the coldest possible level known to mankind in the bat of an eye.

Because Jeno was a superhero and he had a responsibility to the people. Because he was Absolute Zero, beacon of light and hope and justice.

The next big bad came into their city without a warning, wreaking havoc in the metropolis and destroying anything in its path.

Casualties were everywhere and Jeno and the special task force that the Department of Oddities had assisted him with tried their hardest to contain the warmongering robots, all 10 feet tall equipped with lethal munitions to the teeth, before they took another establishment down.

Initially, these robots seemed to be purposeless, and they all thought that they were just malfunctioning, firing everywhere and at anyone.

Flying over to where he knew the head of the task force was, Jeno seeked the experienced sergeant in his late forties, with graying hair but was still stock and built like a rock.

“Sergeant Mendoza, I have an idea. But I need your men to clear out the perimeter along with the bystanders.” Jeno immediately stated when he landed.

The sergeant looked like he was about to oppose Jeno's suggestion, but a large explosion rocked their surroundings, putting a stop to whatever the older man was about to say. Jeno knew, that as much as he wanted to take credit for the defeat of this battle, the older man put the lives of his people over glory and bragging rights.

“Those robots are a pain in the ass, kid. I don’t want you sacrificing your life just because it seemed like a good idea at the time. If you bleed that means you could die.” Sergeant Mendoza looked worried for a quick second, then he hardened his expression again. Jeno was taken aback for a bit, but then he regained his resolve and nodded.

"I understand the consequences awaiting me, Sir. I would still want to try it.”

The older man heavily sighed. “Alright. Tell me about this plan.”

And that was how Jeno found himself fighting off the three robots alone. It was a tight spot, but without the task force and the bystanders, Jeno could go all out without worrying about freezing someone accidentally.

“What the fuck are you doing, Jeno?” Yeeun barked through the communication device in his ear. Jeno winced, momentarily forgetting about his own team looking out for him in the headquarters.

“Relax, Yeeun. I’m fine.”

“Don’t be suicidal. You can’t save people if you’re dead.” Yeeun bit back, masking her worry with irritation.

Jeno conjured an ice javelin, flew up and used the gravity to throw it to one of the robots and struck it in the joint between its shoulder and arm. He hit it spot on and the ice weapon lodged in its joint slowed it down.

“No one’s dying, grandma. I’m perfectly fine.” Jeno placated her and she grumbled in return.

The robots were relentless in their attacks but Jeno stood his ground well. Once, he almost got hit by a baby rocket if not for his quick reflexes, dodging it in the air on his way to lure the last robot into the spot where he wanted all of them to be. It missed him by a centimeter, then he twisted and hit the explosive with a flurry of ice. In an instant, the rocket had become frozen to the last atom, so when it collided with a wall, it just shattered into smithereens instead of exploding.

Finally, Jeno had gathered the three robots in a place. He landed a good distance away from them.

Concentrating, he breathed out slowly, and before the robots could even escape, he summoned a blockage of glacial ice as strong as a metal to surround the three, containing them in a place where, after the dome was formed on the ice cage and he knew nothing could get out of it, Jeno dropped the temperature inside to the point he knew nothing could ever survive.

There was a loud noise of firing and explosion inside. Then, silence. Simultaneously, the three robots suddenly stopped their ministrations. And Jeno knew their hardwares and systems were already broken.

Jeno licked his lips and waited a few more minutes to make sure that it was actually over, his body so cold that ice had started to crawl on the ground around him with each breath he took.

This was one of the downsides of his power, and the main reason why he didn’t want other people around him whenever he goes cataclysmic like this. He would drastically affect the climate within his vicinity and dropped it to negative degrees in a second.

Deeming it safe, Jeno slowly let the ice melt and return to the atmosphere. The robots were there, the glows in their eyes had died. But somehow, they were all projecting something from their mouths. Pausing briefly to gauge if it was something that could potentially explode on his face, Jeno cautiously walked forward to determine what it truly was. When he got closer, his expression darkened.

A holographic message meant for Jeno was coming out of the three robots’ mouths. It read:

_ Bravo, Absolute Zero. _

_ Pat yourself on the back, you just saved a lot of people’s lives. _

_ However, if you wanted to save an entire city, you’ll have to do more than that, don’t you think so? _

Scoffing, Jeno pressed the earpiece that connected him to his headquarters, directly to Yeeun and Jaemin. It was an invention Yeeun did that lets him contact the headquarters for useful information. A communication device specially for him, just like his suit, made to withstand the extreme conditions of his powers.

“You two seeing this?” He asked eyeing the flickering taunt in front of him. He knew Yeeun and Jaemin were watching him using CCTV cameras all over the city. They were the eyes behind his back after all.

“Yeah, dude.” Jaemin said grimly over the line. “I’m tracing it right now.”

“Talk to me when you get an update. I need to take care of things on my end first.”

“Roger that, chief.” Jaemin said and the line went silent.

With a sweep over his surroundings, he found nothing else suspicious in particular and figured out that whoever sent the message must have installed it way before the robots attacked, and was currently far away from this place.

With a grunt, Jeno held his arms out, feeling his power pulling and going taut when he raised a chunk of icy ground and lifted it with the robots on it to follow his flight. He needed to get the robots back to the sergeant and his team for inspection.

Jeno flew over to the place where he knew the special task force was nursing the injured parties and escorting people to the awaiting paramedics.

When he landed, he immediately reported what happened to the Sergeant and when he was finished, the older man looked genuinely rigid. Jeno was afraid the other would popped a vein.

“This is far from over.”

“Yes, unfortunately.” Jeno agreed. “I believe the perpetrator's real target was me.”

“And now whoever’s responsible for the message probably had more of those annoying robots in store for future contact. Jesus, they probably have even more powerful ones than what we had encountered today.” Sergeant Mendoza shook his head, mournful and helpless as he stared at the injured people behind them. “To think that these people just wanted to go to work or have fun in the square and yet, they were brought into this against their will just because a maniac wanted to take you on.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be saying sorry now, kid. It’s not your fault.” The sergeant took a step forward and clasped his shoulder with a reassuring hand, firm. “You did nothing wrong. Just because you can produce ice like _ Elsa _ and shit snow doesn’t mean everything bad that happened was because of you.”

The Sergeant clapped his back and gave him a fatherly smile. Jeno felt his lips immediately lifting at the sides.

“Thanks, Sergeant.”

“Jeno.” Jaemin’s voice filtered through the line. Jeno lifted a hand and pressed earpiece closer to hear him better over the busy chatters around him.

“I’m here. What have you got for me?”

“I traced the message back to its source. The bastard did a little bouncing and shit but nothing I can’t get through, don’t worry. The signal came from a building in the west of your current location. It’s really close, man. You can’t miss it since it’s the only building under construction in there.”

Jeno looked to his west. “Okay, I’m going there. Have the neighboring buildings evacuate for safety measures. Sweep the area clean before I arrive. It might be dangerous if the building collapsed or something. I’m on my way.”

“On it.” Jaemin affirmed. “Be careful.”

“Will do.” He then turned to the sergeant who was listening on his side of the call. “Sir-”

“Go. This old veteran can handle things here.”

With a nod of trust, Jeno turned to hurry over to the other location, leaving only a trail of flurry in his absence.

Fighting the three robots exhausted almost half of Jeno’s power, but he could still push himself if worse comes to worse. He needed to end this before the city takes the brunt of this childish play that the villain was instigating with him.

Jeno was pissed. He didn’t see why the villain would take the city hostage. But then again, he didn’t doubt that it was something someone would definitely do if they wanted Jeno’s full attention on them.

In a sense, he could admit that it was effective. He guessed that what he couldn’t understand was how someone could even begin to think about harming innocent people for the sake of self-satisfaction and self-gain.

It had him scared for a second. The thought that someone dear to him could be in danger once his identity was revealed.

Renjun's smiling face popped in his mind and Jeno was almost sent into a panic just thinking about it. So he shut his mind down and detached himself from his emotions. He couldn't have that right now. Renjun was safe. Otherwise, Yeeun or Jaemin would inform him if something had happened. Shaking his head, he needed to focus on the task at hand.

He arrived at the location soon and waited to enter the place before he could confirm with Jaemin on the other end. When the other confirmed that he was, in fact, in the correct place, Jeno didn’t bother trying to be discreet and went inside through the main entrance.

Hell, the person was probably expecting him, given that they made themselves pretty easy to be located. And if they wanted a fight, well, Jeno was going to make sure that they damn well have one hell of it.

The place was empty and basked in the golden light of the setting sun. He didn't realize that it was already nighttime.

Looking for the villain was going to be harder than he thought it would be with the approaching of the night that brought darkness with it.

Jeno just had to be more alert if nothing else. He trained his senses for this. He could do this.

Before he could take a step further, he heard footsteps behind him. However, it sounded unhurried and that set the alarm off in his mind.

When Jeno turned, stance lowering for defense, he saw Baby stopped in his steps, a sheepish grin adorning his masked face. He was in his purple bomber jacket and black suit again, domino mask delicately plastered across his eyes.

“Hello!” Baby cheerfully waved. When Jeno growled in return and stepped forward, Baby’s eyes widened and he held up his hands in a placating manner. “Hey! No growling, today. I come in peace. Before you try to kill me, I want you to know that I have no participation whatsoever in what happened at the square today. It’s not my style and I know you know that.”

Annoyingly enough, Jeno believed Baby.

It definitely wasn’t his style, Baby wasn’t one to harm innocent people, according to his record streak of murders in the last two years or so that Jeno had known him. With his intelligence and skills, Baby could perfectly do the task without having to use the help of robots as well. Also, if the most wanted vigilante of the city truly didn’t want to be found, Jeno and his team, or almost anyone for that matter, wouldn’t be able to. It was how he had stayed hidden all these years.

Jeno frowned. “What are you doing here then?”

“Moral support?” Baby winced when Jeno scowled over the freckled frost on his face. “Okay! Okay! I’m here to offer my help. No one wreaks havoc in my city and hurts innocent people like that in my watch.”

"Need I remind you that you kill people as a part-time job?"

"People who are obviously guilty of grave crimes but weren't convicted because of foul play and bribery." Baby corrected him with a roll of his eyes. "Come on, Popsicle. I thought you knew me better than that."

“I don’t have time for this.” Sighing explosively, Jeno turned away from the other and dismissed him with a hand. “You’re only going to get in my way. Leave now while I’m asking nicely or I’ll haul your ass to jail where you’re wanted.”

“My, my, Popsicle. So creative with the threats as ever.” He said, deadpan. "No need to be very hostile. If you don't want me fighting alongside you, then, I'm here to lend a hand and offer you relevant information."

After a few steps, he heard Baby followed him behind, ignoring his earlier words. Jeno expected as much.

"Stop following me around. I'm serious."

Baby huffed. "And I'm telling you that you need to at least hear me out first before facing your enemy."

Jeno full on stopped in his place when he heard what the other had said. Turning back, he faced Baby who was a good few steps away from him. He looked like he was worried for Jeno and that confused him a lot.

"What do you mean?" He asked instead, focusing on the topic instead of dwelling further into the personified myth that was Baby.

Baby looked hesitant at first, before he sniffed and rubbed his nose. "Okay, full disclosure that I deeply regret knowing this man before and if I had known earlier that he was going to turn out to be this homicidal maniac, I would've killed him before he even got this strong. But you know. Past is past. People make mistakes and learn from them." He winced, realizing that he was rambling. Somehow, Jeno had this nagging feeling that there was something familiar with it. But Baby continued and Jeno refocused his attention. "But if you don't go for the kill today, you're never going to beat Dr. Munchausen."

"Is that his name?"

Baby nodded. Then, shook his head. "It's the name I know him of. Clearly, he didn't trust me enough to give me his real name."

"And you know him because...?" Jeno let his words trail for Baby to fill in the blanks.

Baby, unlike the adult he actually was, stomped his foot in frustration.

"Popsicle! You're asking too many questions. Just go for the kill today, okay? Don't hesitate. Just… just stick him in the gut with your magical ice pick or whatever. Don't hold back the way you do when you're fighting me."

Jeno reeled back. "I never held back on you."

"Uh, yes. You do."

Jeno paused at that. He didn't think he was holding back on Baby whenever he fights the other, but it seemed like Baby knew better.

He was certain that if Baby could, he'd definitely had no qualms beating Jeno into a pulp during close combat fights.

It wasn't that Jeno was holding off. It was just that he didn't think Baby actually want to kill him, deep down inside. So he didn't need to be that worried for his life.

What they have was something only they could understand. A dance that only they knew and secretly enjoy, to Jeno's surprise. He wouldn't admit that out loud though.

But if he was being honest, Jeno loved this game of cat and mouse that they have, the primal feel of push and pull that only Baby could evoke from him.

Jeno shook his head. "That can't be done. No, I will never unnecessarily kill someone. That's not how I do things."

"Your heroic state of mind is infuriating sometimes." Baby tutted while crossing his arms on his chest with a wrinkle of his nose. Jeno truly felt drawn to it, weirdly enough. "But it's hot most of the time. Too bad I already have a boyfriend."

Breath caught in his throat, Jeno lifted his gaze to the other's eyes to confirm if he had heard him right. Baby had his lips pursed and he had a certain twinkle in his eyes.

"You have a boyfriend?" Jeno asked, dumbfounded.

Baby jutted his chin defiantly in the air. "What? You're homophobic?"

"Wh- no!"

"You calling me ugly then?" Baby narrowed his eyes, glaring at Jeno up and down. "Well, excuse me! You may be really hot. But my boyfriend is hotter! And you're really rude to me most of the time. I'll also have you know that this body and face made a sexy temple. People would kill to get a chance to touch this."

"Sure." Jeno scoffed, not really sure where the sudden feeling of irritation was coming from.

His boyfriend was hotter than Jeno? Who was even hotter than him, the most handsome and sexiest superhero of this year and the past years, according to a lot of magazines and polls.

Baby's boyfriend must have been imaginary. Or he'd have to look like Adonis himself.

Jeno stopped his ridiculous thoughts and turned away from the other, deeming the conversation over. He _ really _ didn't have time for this. Baby was such a huge distraction.

"That's sarcasm and I don't appreciate it."

"I didn't ask you to be here. But, hey, you already are so, be my guest."

"Quit sassing me, dickwad." Baby said, hurrying to follow him. Again. Jeno just rolled his eyes and tried to look at the empty and hollow rooms they were passing by. Baby continued. "Anyway, I'm telling you, this guy. This Dr. Munchausen is going to gank you if you don't do it first. He's not going to magically change his mind just because you spared his life. He's far too deep in his hatred to see and hear reason."

"With all due respect, I really don't have to listen to you. And that's for me to decide, don't you think?"

"For fuck's sake, Absolute Zero, will you please listen to me just this once? Kill him before he gets to you." Baby stopped him with a hand on his arm and Jeno, shocked by the contact, actually let the other turn him. Baby looked genuinely worried now, fingers digging on Jeno's arm in desperation. Jeno was far too dumbstruck to speak or even move. "I have someone I need to get back to this time so I can't save you like before."

Hesitantly, Baby had let Jeno's arm go.

"Then, don't. I don't need it." He found himself saying, feeling weirdly upset all of a sudden.

Baby scowled and just watched as Jeno turned to move forward. This time, Jeno didn't hear him following. Something inside him seemed to crack.

"You're so fucking stubborn. I don't even know why I bother."

"I don't owe you anything." Jeno rounded and stalked back, fuming until he was just a feet away from the other. "No one even asked you to be here. So, excuse me if I don't want to listen to a vigilante like you."

"Of course. Because you're Absolute Zero and you're so fucking great. You do things alone and has the entire world on your shoulder. " Baby's eyes sharpened. "Don't be stupid. Don't flatter yourself, you're not that all powerful to refuse help."

Jeno shook his head as an empty smile ghosted his lips. "I don't know why I have to listen to this from you of all people. You're wasting my time."

He spared Baby one last look that the other responded to with a defiant one before he turned his back and left.

Jeno finally chose to ignore him to continue his initial task of finding the villain.

Sadistically enough, he suddenly want to beat the living crap out of the guy, just because he felt like it.

And hey, Dr. Whatever-The-Fuck-Their-Name-Was threatened to massacre the lives of people in this city and was brave enough to mock Jeno, so he thought that that was getting off light already.

In retrospect, Jeno knew that he shouldn’t have let his emotions run wild while he was on a mission to fight off a villain. But today was just turning out to be one of his bad days. Everyone had days like those, including a superhero like Jeno.

Just because he had the power over ice didn’t mean he had the power over his emotions all the time.

It just didn’t work that way.

The moment he entered the lower ground level, Jeno was immediately hit by a blast that caught him by surprise. It was a good thing that Jeno had quick reflexes and quickly conjured an ice shield to fend off the attack, but it didn’t stop the force of the explosion from still knocking him flat on the ground.

A little dizzy from hitting his head on the hard surface, he coughed as he blinked the swaying vision away. But Jeno didn’t have the luxury of rest when bullets fired and targeted him right after the warm welcome, seemingly coming from his front and sides.

Rolling to stand up and summoning ice walls where he couldn’t dodge the attacks, Jeno swept a look to assess his situation.

The large room was well lit, to his surprise, and there were four, five, _six_ _robots_ gunning at him when he did a quick count. The robots seemed to be armed down to a T, more than what he could say to the ones he fought earlier.

Jeno mentally cursed, realizing that he was in a pinch. This was really going to be a very difficult fight to win. But he had no other choice but to do just that.

And he was damn annoyed from his altercation with Baby. He needed an outlet of it.

In one particular dodge, he pivoted and released a set of glacial swords, aiming directly at the robots. When the warmongering machines got hit, the ice sword shattered, and frosted over their mechanical bodies, halting their movements within seconds as the frost attacked them rapidly, freezing them to their very last atom.

“Impressive, Absolute Zero. I expected nothing less from the best.”

A voice from above startled Jeno. He turned to the direction and saw a man, probably in his late fifties, clad in what seemed to be a lab coat, white and pristine over a blue button down shirt and brown slacks. His hair was white.

He looked like one of those mediocre evil scientists and Jeno wouldn’t doubt that this was Dr. Munchausen.

“You want my attention?” Face as cold as ice, Jeno stood his ground and eyed the doctor with lethal keen. “I’m here. What do you want?”

“Nothing much, really. You already gave me what I wanted when you walked through that door. In fact, you handed yourself willingly to me and it made things so much easier.” Dr. Munchausen clapped once. “I’m Doctor Erik Munchausen, by the way. Dear, I wish all the other superheroes I came in contact with were like you.”

“Were? What does that mean?” Jeno frowned, his eyes following the man as he walked, metal clanking noisily under his feet.

Dr. Munchausen sent him a wild look. “Well, let’s just say that they can’t do anything much now without the _ super _ to their _ human. _Thanks to me, of course.”

Alarmed, Jeno’s lips parted in horror. No, it couldn’t be.

“What did you do?” He still asked, because he couldn't believe that it was possible.

Dr. Munchausen stopped directly in front of where Jeno was standing, looking down on him with a sinful lilt on the corners of his lips. The expression of disbelief and panic on Jeno’s face seemed to put him in a good mood.

“Oh, yes. I definitely did.” Dr. Munchausen leaned on the metal railings. “You see, I perfected a serum that would rid the world of its imbalance and impurity. And those are your people, in case you’re having a hard time comprehending. Anyway, with this, balance would be restored, no? We are all going to be treated equally again. No more superhumans. Just good old humans.”

Jeno felt sick to his stomach at the thought of what this person had done to the other superheroes or even just humans with a mutated DNA, that landed in his hands.

Taking away their powers, Jeno’s breath quickened in rage, was taking away their lives as well.

“There’s just a downside. I mean, who would’ve thought that taking away the powers would eventually kill you guys?” Dr. Munchausen chuckled. “But it’s okay. I’m doing the world a favor, anyway.”

Jeno’s fist curled at his sides, visibly angered. Frost started to form where he was standing, crawling away from him and covering the ground with a thin layer of ice. The temperature in the room dropped, their breaths fogging when they exhale.

“And the people at the square?” Jeno stepped forward. “Those were your people. But you still hurt them. Don’t give me this fucking speech about making the world a better place by eliminating my kind. Bullshit. You don’t care for the world. You only care about yourself, you insecure piece of garbage.”

Suddenly, Dr. Munchausen looked livid, face reddening as he got called out in his face. But he quickly tamped his anger down and gave Jeno the fakest smile he could muster, assuming an air of nonchalance.

“Some of us have to sacrifice for a greater cause.” Dr. Munchausen shrugged.

“Those people did nothing wrong!” Jeno yelled.

“So did I!” Dr. Munchausen spread his arms, looking frantic and crazed. “We all did nothing wrong. Until you people came. Then, everything we do from then on was suddenly wrong. Because you’re all perfect with your super powers, and heightened senses and useful abilities.” The older man pointed an accusing finger to Jeno. “You are the reason why ordinary people like us get their jobs stolen! We deserve to be treated fairly. But no, ever since you guys came into picture, people would always favor the likes of you because to them, we are the lesser beings. To them, humans are expendable. We are suddenly of no use when a single one of you could do the work of five. So, don’t get mad at me for doing this world a favor by getting rid of you one by one.”

Jeno shook his head, dismayed. “You’re absolutely insane.”

“So are the greatest minds in history.”

“What you’re doing isn’t going to resolve a problem, but create more. You’re planning to exterminate a group of people and for what? To get a better chance of getting a job? To feel that you’re the superior being? To feel good about yourself?” Breathing slowly to calm himself enough, Jeno summoned a swirling frozen tempest underneath his feet and floated so he was at the other's level. He continued.

"Grow the fuck up. You should be old enough to understand that the world is unfair and it had always been unfair whether you like it or not. We have no choice but to toughen up and get through it. You think you’re the only person who had been wronged? You think you’re the only one who was stuck in a situation and was forced to do something against your will? Well, you’re not. But most of us wouldn’t think about genocide as our go-to solution to that problem.”

Jeno was about to struck the older man and cuff his wrist with ice when Dr. Munchausen ate a pill that he procured somewhere and suddenly, fire appeared on his hands.

Taken aback by the sudden display of power, Jeno got hit by a ball of fire and was struck down, skidding on the ground. He heard Dr. Munchausen chuckle above him, bashful.

"I admit, these powers are useful when fighting people like you." The older man lifted a hand, one which wasn't doused in fire, and showed a small transparent box with differently colored pills. "You see, when I extract powers from your kind, I don't just waste them away. I make them, let's say... _ consumable. _ I'm going to sell them in the future, you know. So, everyone will have a power." He stopped, then tilted his head like a snake. "I think I chose my words poorly earlier. I think you got it all wrong. I apologize. It wasn't my intention to exterminate you. My real intention is to share what you have to the world."

Jeno was horrified at how worse this man could get. Initially, he thought that Dr. Munchausen was getting rid of them. When in reality, the doctor was intent on using them as cash cows to fuel his ideal world.

He was going to extract their powers from them like they're not people too, and sell the products to whoever wanted it.

It was vile and just purely inhuman.

"We're not your experiments." Jeno spat back as he got up.

"Debatable." The fire in one of Dr. Munchausen's hands disappeared and he made a sound of disappointment as he looked at his hands. "These pills are still in the process of perfection. Unfortunately, they don't last much yet. But I think I have enough to take you down. Wanna try it?"

Before Jeno could respond, the doctor took two different pills all at once.

Quickly, Jeno placed his hands on the floor beneath him and froze the ground.

Dr. Munchausen had become fast as lightning, too fast for his age, and he was suddenly in front of Jeno.

But Jeno had experience on his side. Sharp ice spikes emitted from the ground and reacted accordingly to Jeno's will, trapping the doctor on his way to Jeno. The older man was suspended in the air, held up by the ice. He was holding a syringe with an azure liquid in it.

Jeno was certain that it was the serum.

"I heard a lot about you, Absolute Zero." Dr. Munchausen said, smile plastered on his face, too confident for his situation. Jeno cautiously stood his ground, remaining vigilant. "Beacon of light and justice. This city's most prized hero. The golden boy. The ice man with the heart of an ember. Most of all, so merciful, so righteous that he had a famous no-killing policy."

The sinister glint on the doctor's eyes had dread dropping on the pit of Jeno's stomach.

At the end of his sentence, Jeno's vision swayed and flickered like he was in a dream that was too realistic. Suddenly his vision steadied and Dr. Munchausen was nowhere to be seen. There was no ice on the ground that he clearly summoned a while ago.

Grim realization that his mind was tricked and that Dr. Munchausen had drank a pill that caused an illusion had Jeno standing up in panic. But before he could turn to where he felt a presence, a pinprick of pain hit his neck.

"You should've killed me on sight when you had the chance." Dr. Munchausen said behind him, injecting Jeno with the azure liquid filled syringe.

The serum was fast acting. Jeno could feel his power reacting and bubbling inside him, his eyes turned into its usual dark color, his hair losing its frost and blonde, and the freckle of glittered ice was receding into nothing from the sides of his face.

"What did you do?!" Jeno fell to his knees, dizzy at the sudden loss of energy, holding onto the part in his neck where he was struck, terrified and in agony.

There was a burning feeling that was spreading inside him. Like his blood was on fire, burning away his own cells in a rush like lava.

Jeno screamed when the pain reached his head, clutching its sides, feeling like it was being torn apart, slowly, excruciatingly. He could feel tears formed on the corners of his eyes against his will.

"So, this is what Absolute Zero truly looked like." Dr. Munchausen hummed and walked to his front. The older man bent down and detachedly observed Jeno as he fell and writhed on the ground. "Not bad. Maybe I should destroy your face too."

Jeno just kept screaming in agony. Because the pain was something he had never felt before. It was probably because the serum was killing the part of his DNA that made him superhuman. But that part was literally _ him. _

"Don't worry. The serum I gave you was only temporary. The real thing needs the help of the extracting chamber back in my lab. This is only so I can take you back easily." Dr. Munchausen lifted the box of pills again and picked up a gray colored pill. "This will get us back to my lab without a hitch. It's something I got from a kid in another city who could teleport. Amazing, isn't it? Sadly, this would only give us one trip. And it's my last one too. But if you're the one I'm using it for, it doesn't matter."

"You're not… going to… succeed. Someone will-- will stop you if… I can't." Jeno said through gritted teeth, feeling drained as sweat formed on his forehead.

Dr. Munchausen sighed. "I'm already on my way to success. I've practically already won. Can't you see?"

A flash of black and purple blur moved behind the doctor and caught Jeno's eyes. He gasped in surprise and was grateful that the older man mistook it for his pained state.

_ Baby. _

Jesus Christ, the guy was really there. Jeno blinked at the purple clad vigilante who was looking straight at him with a mix of horror, surprise, confusion and worry on his face. There was also something else in his expression that Jeno couldn't quite put his finger to, in his current state.

Why didn't he leave? Didn't he say that he had someone he needed to get back to? Why was he here?

Jeno had a lot of questions swirling inside his mind but he couldn't voice it out. He couldn't. He didn't want Dr. Munchausen to find out that there was another person in the room besides them.

Baby was walking as quietly and sneakily as he could with his back against the wall, meshing with the shadows and blending in.

His eyes refocused as he visibly shook himself from whatever that was going through his brain, and were now trained on the back of the doctor who was honestly still spouting nonsense. This bastard really loved hearing the sound of his voice.

Baby was the same. He liked talking Jeno's ears off. But that was different, he realized belatedly.

Baby's rambles were fun and witty. And even though he would never admit this out loud, he kind of enjoyed it.

Jeno would give everything he had for this doctor to shut up. It wasn't helping the mind boggling pain he was currently experiencing.

"Shall we go?"

Jeno zoned his glare on the doctor again when he finished talking. The other was still holding the gray pill.

"Eat shit." Jeno spat.

Pretty sure he was kind of delirious when he said that but whatever. Jeno's exhausted and he was feeling pitiful and stupid at the moment.

The doctor's face twitched. "You're going to regret everything you said to me today, just saying."

He shouldn't have let his emotions get the best of him and looked at the situation with a logical perspective. He should've listened to Baby.

But what the heck? People made mistakes. People could be stupid sometimes. Why should Jeno be an exception?

The doctor unceremoniously chucked the pill back and swallowed it.

All of a sudden, everything happened too fast and too slow at the same time.

Helplessly, Jeno had watched the scene before him as it unfolded, frustrated for being useless in the situation.

"No! Not him!" Baby yelled, shrill in the dead quiet of the abandoned construction building.

Startled by the voice, Dr. Munchausen halted his hand as it was reaching for Jeno and turned to the direction of the sound. Baby dashed from his place before the doctor could even react accordingly.

But he seemed so far away. And the doctor was just in front of Jeno.

Fear gripped Jeno's entire being as he watched the situation settled and clicked on the doctor, his features turning into a scowl. There was a slight panic in his eyes, and blatant annoyance at the absurd disturbance.

Jeno was worried that the maniac would do something to harm Baby. But to his horror, the doctor shook his focus from being stunned and surge forward to reach Jeno.

Heart thudding erratically inside his cage, it was hard for Jeno to breathe. He couldn't move far enough to escape the hand reaching for him due to the immense pain and could only watch his doomed fate at the hands of this evil villain.

Desperate for time, Baby threw something in the air and Jeno knew what it was from his years of fighting the other. So he closed his eyes before there was an explosion of white light that blinded the doctor.

The doctor was disgruntled for a moment, eyes shocked from the flash bomb. He stumbled and Baby was able to get to Jeno before he could, skidding to a stop and kneeling.

Jeno realized Baby was shaking when his fingers went over to hover on his face.

"You- You're okay. You stupid shit. Why can't you listen to me for once? Fuck. Fuck. Okay. I'm getting you out of here." Baby said hushedly, voice frantic and words cracking.

"No… leave."

"Shut up, okay?" Baby sniffed. "We're getting out of here first. You need help."

Baby turned quickly when he heard a sound but was startled to find the doctor right behind him, so very close, and quickly reaching blindly for someone. Before he could do anything, Dr. Munchausen had a hand clasping his arm in a vice-like grip.

With a blink and a flicker of bleep in the air, the doctor was gone, taking Baby with him instead of Jeno.

Dumbfounded, he stared at the open and hauntingly empty space before him, mouth agape as the effect of the serum slowly diminish and fade away from his bloodstream.

This… Jeno felt like someone had just gutted him. Mixture of fear, shame and a suffocating sense of failure deeply latched and clawed its talons inside him, slowly opening his mind for panic and anxiety to settle at the forefront.

He wouldn't be able to take it if something bad would happen to Baby. He just. Couldn't.

Somehow he couldn't see this city without the other guy. It was just unimaginable.

But Baby was still taken away. And Jeno couldn't do anything about it. Wasn't able to do anything.

It was his fault for being so weak.

Breath quickening, Jeno tried to control his emotions, to reign them back to their proper places. This was one of the reasons why he was in this spot.

But the more he breathed, the more air seemed out of his grasp. Tears started to form on the corners of his eyes as his vision started to blacken.

His head hurt. His body was aching all over. And his mind was graciously scattered. He couldn't think. He didn't know what to do.

Someone was wheezing. Jeno belatedly realized that it was him. A soft whistle of air escaped him. His lungs constricting and burning at the lack of oxygen.

He was having a full blown panic attack where no one would be able to help him ground himself.

Shutting his eyes tightly, he tried to think of anything else besides the pain.

Renjun.

His smile. The way his eyes brightened. The sound of his voice. The way he looked at Jeno with so much fondness and admiration, like he had hung all the celestial bodies in the sky. His own galaxy of stars.

Renju, who Jeno couldn't have been sure was safe in this moment.

In his delirium, he thought he heard voices calling out his name. Familiar voices. Then there were soft hands on his face, asking him to calm down. To count. To breathe.

But he couldn't hear them properly. Not when there was a deafening ring in his ears accompanied by the loud drums of his stuttering heart.

Then, there was nothing.

\---

Jeno woke up in a familiar setting.

He was in Yeeun's laboratory. Specifically, in one of the cryogenic enclosures specially altered and made to increase and stabilize one's physiological regenerative ability. It was where Jeno would go if he was gravely injured whenever he finished certain fights.

The transparent door unlatched itself when Jeno came to his consciousness, hissing and producing a thin fog as he stepped out.

Yeeun and Jaemin immediately herded him to a seat, fussing over him like his parents.

"Jesus, Jeno. You scared us." Yeeun scolded as she handed him a glass of water. "When your communication device went dark, I immediately hauled Jaemin out of HQ to follow you. You just suddenly disconnected and Jaemin couldn't contact you."

Jaemim nodded. "We found your device broken on the ground when we arrived. It probably flew out when you were fighting."

So, that was the reason why it was disturbingly silent when he was fighting Dr. Munchausen. He didn't even realized that he had dropped his earpiece in the construction building sometime during the fight. Jeno shook his head.

“How long was I out?”

“Only a few hours.” Yeeun confirmed. "What happened in there?"

"He had this serum that drained away my powers temporarily." Jeno set the glass of water on the table once he was finished. "It was terrifying. That something like that exists. And it's not only that, Dr. Munchausen had already done so much that he already has a technology that could take away someone's powers permanently and make these powers into these tiny little pills that gives you temporary abilities. He said he aimed to perfect those pills so powers could be marketable. It was disturbing and just… just evil."

The two fell silent at the revelation, even though Jeno's words were stumbling over the other. But it was enough for them to understand how grave the situation was.

"He almost got me." He continued. Then, his eyes widened when he remembered. "He almost got me if it weren't for Baby."

"What?" Jaemin tilted his head. "Elaborate."

"Dr. Munchausen- he- he had these pills right? They gave him a different power for a limited period of time whenever he takes one. He took this gray pill that gave him the ability to teleport once. And he almost succeeded in taking me with him if it weren't for Baby's interjection." He shook his head, feeling as guilt and shame bared him open. "Baby saved me from getting captured. But… but he was accidentally taken in my stead."

Jeno had to force the words out. It felt surreal and real at the same time. Here he was, alive and well, while Baby was probably suffering in the hands of Dr. Munchausen, or worse, dead.

"I don't… I have to rescue him."

He looked at his hands as if he would find the answers to his problems there. To be honest, Jeno had a feeling that Baby looked at him with a weird sense of camaraderie more than an enemy all these years. And Jeno had long stopped looking at Baby as an enemy.

Probably, ever since the first time he realized that the other was going around killing people who only deserved it. He was bringing justice where the law couldn't.

Now, he was in danger and his boyfriend was probably worried sick.

He had to do this for Baby and for the people who were waiting for him. For the people who looked up at Baby and saw, not a wanted vigilante, but a hero.

"Is… is my power still there?" Jeno croaked out in the silence, afraid that the answer he was going to get wasn't the one he wanted.

"It never went away. I already purged the remaining chemicals from you through the cryogenic chamber." Yeeun clasped his arm and squeezed it once. "Now, let's go find Baby and beat the living shit out of that psychotic villain."

"I second that." Jaemin piped up.

Jeno could breathed normally after that. He didn't think he could take it if he didn't have his power anymore. It was such a huge part of himself that he knew, even if he survives the extrication process of it, he would never going to feel whole again without his power.

"Let's go rescue our city's little vigilante, team." Jeno said.

Finding Baby when he didn't want to be found was an impossible task. But finding him when he wanted to be found? Turned out, it was the opposite.

At first, the three didn't know where to start looking for the other.

So Jaemin suggested that they check Baby's site where he would dump all of the dirt and evidence he could find on his latest victim to look for something. _ Anything. _

Little did they know that the little minx had everything planned out to a T.

"Oh?" Jaemin made a sound of surprise when he went to enter the site's URL on the search bar. "This is weird."

Yeeun and Jeno were immediately on his side, staring at his screen and seeing that the tab was opened to an error page.

"What? His site is down?" Yeeun said.

"That's not our internet, is it?" Jeno followed.

"No, it's not down. And that isn't our internet's fault either." Jaemin clicked some keys and the page went to the holographic screen in front of them so they all could see the page without crowding on one computer. The tech whiz pointed at something on the projected screen. "You see those set of symbols on the lower right? Those aren't ordinary. I thought they were just a faulty in my screen since they're so translucent but they're codes. You wouldn't be able to notice it if you're not looking. They're definitely not error codes, though." Jaemin paused for effect. "They're a message."

"Can you decode it?" Jeno asked, staring at the set with a furrow in his brows. "I think it's Morse code. Shit, I forgot how to read Morse--"

"It's SOS." Yeeun simply said, crossing her arms over her chest. Jeno could hug both of his friends for being level-headed in times like this. "Morse code for SOS. Three dots. Three dashes. Three dots again."

"But we already know that he's in danger." Jaemin huffed, frustrated.

Stumped, Jeno stared at the code for a moment, thinking. If Baby's site was signalling for SOS, maybe they could also find the next clue in his site.

"Hack the site." Jeno said that had Jaemin looking at him like he grew another head. "What? Hack it. Maybe, we could find something that triggered the SOS alert on the page."

Blinking, Jaemin exchanged looks with Yeeun who only shrugged. He turned to his keyboard and started clicking away.

"I'm just surprised that you'd be the first one to suggest doing something illegal. What happened to our perfect leader?"

"I almost died if it weren't for Baby, that's what." Jeno bit his lip. Truth be told, he realized that life isn't just black and white. It was filled with a variety of colors. But most of all, there were a lot of places in it that was colored in gray. And that was where Baby's beliefs stood. In the gray area. His existence taught Jeno that there was more to life than just black and white. "I'm sorry if I was ever such a prick to both of you because of my ignorant beliefs. I know I can be a dick. Most of the time, it takes me a long time to get used to things or change my ways. But I'm trying to be a better person everyday. So, yeah. Sorry."

The two were speechless at Jeno's sudden apology. But Yeeun recovered quicker than Jaemin.

She smiled and ruffled his hair. "It's okay. People change. We can't be perfect all the time."

"I don't really know if that's something meant to reassure me." Jeno let out a laugh, feeling lighter than before. "But thanks, I guess."

"Just take it like a champ, dude." Jaemin grinned at him.

"Uh, by the way, I need to call someone." Jeno said when he remembered Renjun.

"Renjun?" Yeeun walked over to another desk and picked up Jeno's phone, chucking the device to his direction.

Jeno caught it. "Yeah. I know he's probably safe but I just had to make sure."

"We'll call you when I cracked this site's security system." Jaemin hollered behind him before he completely went out of the lab for privacy.

The corridor was empty and quiet. The glass wall looking over the city's night view, so beautiful and serene, so oblivious or rather, so willfully blind to the storm in Jeno's mind.

Unlocking his phone, he dialled Renjun’s number, fingers slightly trembling for some reason. The call went straight to voicemail, though. So Jeno tried again. And again. And again. With each try, the awful feeling in the tips of his fingertips spread all over him.

But no. He was safe. He _ should _ be safe. There was no way Dr. Munchausen would have known him. But the doctor had seen Jeno's face. Maybe--

The sound of the door opening behind him startled Jeno out of his stupor.

“We found something.” Yeeun looked him over once. Then, “Is everything okay?”

“I couldn’t contact him.” Jeno said, trying not to show how rattled he was. “But I’m okay. Maybe, he was just busy.”

Biting her lips, Yeeun gestured inside. “Alright. You should see this.”

“It was a difficult task but I have magic hands and Baby seemed eager to be found this time so ta-da!” Jaemin did jazz hands in front of the screen, looking a little overjoyed. “I found his address. Or some coordinates of wherever he was. Wait-- I don’t actually know. But I found the address that was blasting the SOS signal.”

Looking over at the coordinates, Jeno felt adrenaline took over his blood. “Pull up the location on our screens. Make sure that you have eyes everywhere and people are nowhere near this place. I’m going in.”

“You’re going out there alone?” Jaemin was startled. “We aren’t even sure what’s waiting for you there.”

“I don’t have a choice. Besides, whatever’s in there could help us find Baby and in turn, find Dr. Munchausen.”

“Fine. You head there first. But we’re going to call for backup.” Yeeun firmly stated. “Only because I know you’re raring to go and I can’t hold you here any longer.”

Jeno grinned. “You guys are the best.”

\---

The signal came from the old industrial part of the city. It was deserted, to say the least.

When he reached the back of the building, Jeno shed his dark coat, revealing his midnight blue and aquamarine suit. He had to disguise himself and walked over a few blocks, so no one would be alarmed of his presence when he arrived at the location. It was easier to get in on foot.

He let his powers take over his form again, transforming his look to how the world knew him.

“I’m in the vicinity.” He murmured quietly.

“There seemed to be no activity inside yet. But still, be careful.” Jaemin responded from the other line of the communication device.

“Affirmative.”

Unlike before, Jeno was calm and collected this time. Contrary to his words earlier, he stayed for half an hour, going over strategy and plans with Yeeun and Jaemin as usual before he actually went out for this rescue mission.

They had set up small, special drones, that Yeeun made, around the place. So, they had eyes almost everywhere and Jeno wasn’t going in blindly.

For the first time since this train wreck had started, Jeno was feeling good.

He entered the abandoned building discreetly from a broken window that Jaemin had pointed out to him from the HQ. It was dark inside, but there was the light coming from the moon to guide him, and he trusted that Jaemin would eventually warn him if there was danger coming his way.

Without a hitch, Jaemin had led Jeno to a door that would lead him to a corridor where there were rooms but no windows, according to Jaemin.

The heat sensors of the drones detected that there were at least three people inside each room individually.

“I think they’re captives as well, Jeno.” Jaemin’s breath stuttered on the other side. “I can’t be sure since I couldn’t get a single drone inside.”

Jeno had his back plastered to a wall, the door that would lead him to the said corridor was just on the turn up ahead.

“It could be other superhumans that he was experimenting with.” He assumed with a dread.

“The only way in is that door.”

“Are there no cameras ahead?”

“There’s one near you and I think one inside but I’m already hacking it and creating a loop. Give me a second.” Jeno waited with bated breath for Jaemin to give him the greenlight. “Yeah, you’re good. The door is locked with a key so it couldn’t be hacked but I’m sure you can easily do something about that. Make it quick. This is fucking giving me anxiety.”

“Jaem, you saying that isn’t helping me.”

“Sorry. Sorry.” Jaemin whispered. "Once you open that door, let our drone in first and give me a second to hack the camera inside before you enter."

Jeno quickly but quietly went out of his hiding place to get to the door. He quickly froze the metal and with a quick jerk of knob, the lock broke into pieces and Jeno did as he was instructed, letting a drone inside first and waiting. When Jaemin gave him the green light, Jeno entered effortlessly.

The corridor was dimly lit and there were five doors on his right side. Each door had a small window that lets you see inside the rooms. As Jeno was passing by, he could see people inside.

The inside of the first door looked like a forest in a room, with all the vines and leaves crawling up the walls. Jeno saw a girl sitting on the bed, back facing the door.

The second door was empty. And so was the third room. Jeno didn’t want to think why these rooms were vacant.

The fourth one that he looked at had a child inside, curled up on the floor, hugging his knees and seemingly asleep. His room was clean, and Jeno saw that his walls were cushioned, like those you see in a psychiatric hospitals. This kid couldn’t have been more than fifteen. Jeno shivered at the thought of how long he had been here.

With his heart thudding on his chest, he prayed that the last room would have the person he was here for, otherwise, he would be really devastated.

The fifth and last room, looked like the fourth one, its walls cushioned, a single bed to the side and a bucket on the other. Jeno released a breath he didn’t know he was holding when he saw Baby on the bed, one of his feet was chained to the wall with a shackle and he looked like he was passed out. His clothes were tattered, his purple bomber jacket looked ransacked.

It was a mess, and Jeno hurriedly unlocked the door, in the same manner that he did with the one that led to this corridor and burst inside to aid the unconscious vigilante.

“Hey,” Jeno called out. “Wake up.”

Jeno needed him awake, because he couldn’t carry him outside if he had to rescue the other two captives as well.

He worked on Baby’s shackle fast, because it was nearer, freezing the metal and breaking it. He winced when he noticed the swelling on Baby’s ankle. It seemed like it was sprained, on purpose or not, Jeno wasn’t sure he wanted to know.

Reaching for the other’s shoulder, he went to shake the other awake. Then, stopped.

For one moment, Jeno felt air whooshed out of him in one sweep. Time paused, air stilled. His mind went blank.

Because Baby’s domino mask was nowhere to be seen. And underneath the forming bruises and small cuts on his face, the face that had been hidden to the world all this time was none other than the face of the person Jeno had come to love waking up to in the morning.

“Renjun…?” Jeno let the name escaped his lips, uncertain, confused.

“Renjun? What are you-- oh. What?” He heard Jaemin from the other line. But it sounded so far away even though the device was right in his ear.

It felt like Jeno had his entire world shaken and flipped.

The other person in the room responded to the name, face twitching as consciousness settled in. He groaned out in pain, bruised jaw flexing to test if it was broken or not. A tongue peeked out to wet the bloody cuts on his lips. Then, ever so slowly, he opened his eyes and settled them on Jeno’s. He seemed to smile automatically, a telltale sign that he was still not fully awake. But, as soon as the smile appeared, it was gone im an instant as realization dawned on him and trepidation replaced the joy in his eyes.

Renjun immediately shot up to sit, gasping in pain at the sudden movement. He clutched his side, curling for a second before shooting Jeno a desperate look.

“What are you doing here?” Baby, or Renjun, hissed. “You shouldn’t be here.”

“Renjun?” Jeno repeated, still dumbfounded.

Renjun looked pained, but not from his injuries. He suddenly looked lost and small. Unsure of himself unlike the person, both of his identities, that Jeno knew.

“I can explain later, Jeno.” He gulped. “You need to leave, right now.”

Jeno shook his head, to reject the last suggestion and to get his head right. “No. I’m not leaving you here.” He said determinedly and reached for the other’s arms. He would worry about what the fuck was going with Baby and Renjun later.

“Can you stand up?”

Renjun looked dazed. But when he realized that he probably couldn’t talk Jeno out of his heroic mission, he relented and nodded.

“Yeah. Yes, I can.”

He tried to stand up, but swayed when he put weight on his sprained ankle. Jeno caught him immediately and looped the other’s arm around his shoulder to support his weight.

“Okay. We’re going to have to work on this as a team.” Jeno said as he guided Renjun out of the room. “There are two other people here who are also captives like you. We’re going to bust them out and we’re all going to get the fuck out of here. If worse comes to worse, we’re even going to have to fight for it. Are you with me?”

"Heck, yeah.” Renjun sniffed, then he smirked. It looked like a difficult task to do since his face was pretty beaten up.

When they reached the fourth door, Jeno left Renjun resting on the wall and quickly broke the lock. The kid looked surprised and scared at the sudden intrusion.

“Please, Mister, I can’t do it anymore.” The boy whimpered as he scamper to the corner. Jeno’s heart gave out when he saw how thin he was underneath the sleep clothes.

“It’s okay, kid.” Jeno held his hands out, showing that he didn’t mean any harm. “I’m not going to hurt you. I’m here to get you out.”

The boy’s eyes widened at that, hopeful but still cautious. He looked behind Jeno, where he knew Renjun was peeking from the door.

“He’s going to get us to safety.” Renjun said softly. “I trust him.”

With that, the kid ran to Jeno’s side, sticking to him closely. Jeno patted his head.

"I’m not going to let anything happen to you.”

The trio made quick work on the last and first door. The girl inside didn’t even need convincing. She looked a bit frightened too, but her determination to escape this place had won over.

“Fuck this place.” The girl, who looked Hispanic, said before sauntering over to help Renjun walk. “I’m going to make that motherfucker eat seeds and let it grow inside of him until he burst open.” She vehemently said.

Renjun chuckled, clearly enjoying the vulgarity. “You do that.”

“Are you hurt anywhere?” Jeno asked the other two captives.

“No. Just tired.” The boy shook his head, green eyes glassy and orange hair dishevelled. “I can’t use my powers for a while.”

“I’m fine.” Then, the girl scoffed. “But that bastard emptied Luciel again. I’m going to kill him.”

“I’m okay, Nara.” The boy assured in a small voice from Jeno’s side. “I just want to get out of here.”

After a few questions, Jeno found out that Nara had been with the doctor for seven years and Luciel for three. Now, Nara was 21 years old and Luciel was 15. They said that the other two with them didn’t survive the extraction that was being done to them.

They also found out that the won't be able to use their powers until at least the next morning as it was exhausted by the doctor already. Any more usage of it could endanger their lives to critical level.

Jeno still couldn’t believe that someone as vile as Dr. Munchausen could exist. The thought felt so foreign and just, unimaginable.

The more the two answered his questions, the more the expressions on Jeno and Renjun’s faces darkened. They needed to get out of here fast. But Jeno had to make sure that there were no other captives inside and that the two weren’t a trap set up by the doctor.

Jeno had an inkling of what Nara’s power was, considering the forest-like state of the room she was being held in. But he still asked to confirm so he could assess the situation better.

“I can increase the growth of organic things until the time of their end.” Nara explained. “But I think that’s nothing compared to wonder boy here. There’s a reason why he’s that _ pendejo's _ favorite.”

Turning to the teen on his side, Jeno regarded him with a questioning look.

Luciel licked his lips and shyly spoke. “I-I can make things appear and disappear.”

Nara rolled her eyes. “No, that’s putting it lightly, Luci.” She turned to Jeno and Renjun. “He can open portals to other dimensions and warp reality.”

Awestruck, Jeno released a breath and turned to look at the teen with wonder.

Jesus, this kid was far more powerful than everyone in this building combined. Hell, he was probably the most powerful superhuman that Jeno had met just based on raw power alone.

“Wow, Luciel. That’s nuts.” Renjun said, eyes widened.

“It’s nothing.” The shy teen hid himself behind Jeno.

“You’re amazing.” Jeno said. Then, he looked at the door that would lead them outside. “Okay, now that that’s settled, we should move.” Jeno pressed the communication device on his ear. “Jaem, you still with me?”

“Yeah. Backup’s a few minutes away. There are still no signs of activity in the building. I think Dr. Munchausen is out. Just go to the meetup location and wait for backup.”

“Okay. Thanks.” Jeno turned to the others and moved to take Renjun from Nara. He held Renjun’s waist and looped the other’s arm around his shoulders. “Let’s go.”

Getting out of the old industrial building was easy, thanks to Jaemin's navigation. But just as he feared, things didn't exactly go smooth sailing after that.

Jeno was about to lead their small ragtag group to where the meet up location was when a booming noise sounded from behind them.

Jeno's senses told him that something bad was about to happen right then so he gave Renjun to Nara and immediately held his hands out as he turned to summon a protective blockage of ice.

As soon as he did, unmerciful bullets pelted on the ice and Jeno strengthened the wall.

"Jaemin? What's going on?" Jeno asked over the line.

"I don't know! One moment the place was silent, the next, Dr. Munchausen was just there and activating these damned robots!"

Jeno cursed. It definitely had something to do with some of the powers he had collected. Jeno wouldn't be surprised if it was Luciel's reality manipulation. He turned to face the others as he held off the attacks.

"Go to the meet up point that I told you about. I'll cover for you." Jeno commanded.

"No! What if something bad happens to you?" Renjun protested.

"Nothing will happen to me." Jeno's voice softened as he took in the expression on Renjun's face. "I'll follow you soon. Just head on first. Go!"

He wanted to kiss the pained look on Renjun's face away. But the dire situation didn't allow him that, so Jeno contented himself with just looking, hoping that Renjun would understand how much he wanted to be with him, to be close to him in this moment.

Three robots approached their location with guns firing, grabbing Jeno's full attention and dismissing them.

The three reluctantly ran as Jeno flew and led the three robots' attentions away, hitting them with ice lances as well as fending off the bullets.

When he knew that the other three were at a safe distance, Jeno eased up on his powers a little. He let it flow freely and released spikes that hit the three flying robots and froze them until they shut down and fell to the ground, hitting the floor and crashing into pieces.

"You ruined everything!" Dr. Munchausen emerged from the abandoned building.

His hands were doused in fire again. Jeno dodged the fireballs that was aimed at him, twisting in the air and sending ice lances to the doctor in return.

"I didn't ruin anything. You brought this on yourself." Jeno spat back.

"You couldn't just rescue your little whore? You also brought my prized pet with you! Where is he? Where's Luciel?" The older doctor was hysterical at this point.

"You're not getting him back."

"You're taking him against his will! His family didn't even want him. He ran away. That monster willingly came to me!"

"He was just a child! And you took advantage of that." Jeno landed on the ground. "You're the only monster here."

Dr. Munchausen drank another pill frantically when the fire on his hands went out. The effect was fast as ever. Veins popped on the side of his face as his muscles ripped through his clothes. In his rage, he picked up a metal beam on the ground and hurled it at Jeno like it was just as weightless as a paper toy.

Jeno used the momentum of the beam, hurling at him in a speed that was fucking insane, and let it glide in ice, concentrating as he turned with it appropriately. He used his epicenter to casually turn the metal in an arc with the ice and threw it back to Dr. Munchausen.

Snowflakes flew at the collision of the metal and flesh, but Dr. Munchausen still caught it with his hands, though the force had him thrown back. He threw the metal to the side as he coughed with his back on the ground

The doctor huffed as he got up. His body was back to its normal size. Quickly, he drank another pill again.

Jeno really had to get and destroy that fucking box if he want this to be over for good.

Suddenly, before his eyes, Dr. Munchausen started to turn invisible.

"Shit." Jeno cursed and flew up to get a better view of the ground. If he's invisible, he couldn't fly right? Jeno scanned the place for ruffles in the soil, for rustles, for anything.

Nothing.

Trepidation settled. But then something caught his eyes. Right. Jaemin and the drones.

"Jaem, I need you to find Dr. Munchausen through the heat sensors. He's turned invisible and I can't find him."

"Roger that." Jaemin responded immediately. "He's-- oh, there you are, you little sneaky-- shit. Jeno, he's near the meet up place. Hurry!"

"He doesn't give up easily, doesn't he?" Jeno muttered as he flew over to the place.

Commotion welcomed him and Jeno thought that he was too late. It seemed like the guy had already ran out of pills to use so he finally resorted to using a gun. What luck Jeno had.

He saw Dr. Munchausen aimed, an honest to God, good old gun towards Renjun. Jeno felt his heart fell to his stomach at the sight as fear cruelly gripped his insides.

The tables had turned. But it still didn't give Jeno the reassurance that everything was going in their favor just because the old man couldn't use the pills’ borrowed powers anymore.

Guns were still guns. There was a reason why they're feared.

Renjun was in front, bravely hiding the two superhumans when he was the most human out of them all. But he was there, risking his life as he tried to talk some sense to the doctor. He was the most injured too. Jeno's heart cracked and gave in.

"I understand you." He heard Renjun said trying to sound brave but Jeno knew him well enough to know that he was faking it. "I don't have powers too. And I hate it sometimes. But that doesn't mean that we should blame those who have it."

"Shut your fucking trap." The doctor waved the gun at him. "Just give me the boy. I don't want to kill you since you were once my student. But if I have to, I will."

"I'm not giving you Luciel." Renjun said determinedly and firmly. "Over my dead body."

If he wasn't already in love with Renjun before, he realized with a jolt, he thought he would be after seeing this.

Dr. Munchausen cackled. "Your wish is my command."

But Jeno was quicker. He shot a lance on the hand of the doctor that held the gun, cleanly severing it from his arm. The gun dropped together with the hand and blood spurted everywhere.

Screaming, Dr. Munchausen fell to the ground in pain, clutching his handless arm and curling in on himself.

Jeno landed and firmly put himself in between the doctor and Renjun.

"You're right. I have a no-killing policy. But that also meant that I could hurt you as much as I can for as long as you don't die." Jeno said icily, staring the doctor down in contempt. Then, he let a sadistic smile ghost his face. "And I intend to keep you alive to do just that."

The doctor passed out a few seconds after that, slumping on the dirty ground with a thud. Jeno iced his wound so he wouldn't bleed to death and made ice cuffs on his arms and ankles just to make sure that he wouldn't escape.

"Renjun!" Nara exclaimed.

Jeno whipped his head towards the panicked sound and saw that Renjun had fell to the two.

"What happened?" Jeno asked, taking the guy in his arms and kneeling down so the other could sit upright with his back resting on Jeno.

"I-I don't know." Nara said.

“He just fell.” Luciel stared worry evident in his eyes.

Jeno turned to Renjun whose eyes were starting to drift close. "Hey, hey, don't fall asleep on me now. You can't. You need to stay awake."

"It hurts." Renjun winced.

"What hurts? Where?"

But Jeno found out soon enough. Because when he brought the hand he had that was on Renjun's side, the side that he had been nursing since Jeno found him, there was blood on his fingers.

He stared at it in horror for a second. Not sure what to make of it before he checked the place. There was blood oozing out of Renjun's side. With a shard of glass still stuck on it. It must have been from when he was beaten by the doctor right after he was accidentally kidnapped. Renjun didn't remove it, because it would only let the blood flow freely and could cause him severe blood loss.

Jeno cursed. Why didn't he tell him? Jeno could've closed the wound with ice until the ambulance came.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Jeno scolded softly, cupping the other's cheek in his hand.

"Don't wanna be a bother." Renjun said weakly.

"Don't you dare die on me. I won't let that happen. I can't let that happen." Jeno said quickly, slapping the other's face gently so he would stay awake. He let Renjun lay flat on the ground, careful not to jostle the wounded area. "Here’s what we’re going to do. I'm going to pull out the glass. Then, I'm going to freeze your wound and close it temporarily until we get you the proper medical care you need."

"Ambulance is on its way with the back up. They're near." Yeeun’s voice sounded over the line.

"Okay." Jeno nodded. To reply to Yeeun, to reassure Renjun or psyched himself up, he didn't know.

"On three, baby." Jeno said, letting the endearment slip without his knowledge and let his hands hover over the glass shard that was sticking out. He looked at Renjun for affirmation, and Renjun nodded. "One, two, three!"

Jeno pulled the glass as steady as he could. He quickly covered the wound with ice, sealing it with a flourish.

Renjun breathed heavily but didn't make a sound.

"It's done." Jeno wiped the sweat, dirt and blood away from Renjun's face. "You're doing so well. Stay with me, yeah? Just until the ambulance comes and we get you to the hospital. You can rest all you want once you're there." Jeno planted a kiss on Renjun’s temple and carefully held him close to his chest again, cradling him in his arms. “Stay with me and don’t fall asleep. You’re okay.”

Jeno knew he was rambling. But he was honestly scared of losing Renjun. And talking to him was his only way of reassuring himself that he wasn't about to completely lose it.

Nara and Luciel stayed close to them. They whispered encouragements to Renjun as well, keeping him awake and talking to him as they waited for the backup to arrive.

They didn't have to wait long. After a few minutes, Jeno heard the cars pulling up ahead and was thankful when he heard, more than saw, the siren of the ambulance. He quickly waved the crew over. 

Like he was on autopilot, Jeno assumed his superhero identity and updated the team once they got there, he relayed what happened, quick and precise and firmly commanded that Renjun and the two superhuman must be prioritized and taken to the hospital immediately. He also asked for complete privacy and discretion. So the identities of the three would be well hidden from the public for their safety.

The three were assisted in a flash. Jeno wanted to go with Renjun when he quickly went over to melt the ice on the other’s wound so the medics could look at it expertly but he still had matters to attend to.

Jeno could only watch him get rolled away in a stretcher and into the back of the ambulance in silence.

Dr. Munchausen was taken into custody and Jeno made sure that he wasn't going to escape by demanding for the force to sedate him while the doctor was in the car with them. He didn't want to take the risk of letting the doctor loose. And since it was a special case, the police obliged before Jeno melted the ice cuffs on the other to be replaced by real cuffs.

The team swept the place taking everything they could get as evidence of the crimes that Dr. Munchausen had committed. Honestly, it was a closed case already with the amount of evidence and eyewitnesses against him. The older man was for sure going to jail for the rest of his life without even a pip of a parole. Jeno also made sure of that.

If he was being honest, it was a little bit anticlimactic compared to other's stories. But Jeno wouldn't have it any other way.

They got lucky today. That’s what happened, pure dumb luck. If the doctor didn’t ran out of pills to consume, Jeno didn’t think it would be this easy to stop him.

In the end, the day was saved. And Jeno honestly just wanted to go to the hospital to stay by Renjun's side.

\---

When Renjun woke up, Jeno was peeling an orange he took from the fruit basket that someone else bought for the other, watching a video of a dog and cat on his phone in low volume to pass the time.

Renjun croaked. "Jeno…"

Startled, Jeno looked up from his phone and saw the other eyeing him in wonder. Like Renjun couldn't believe that he was there.

Softly, Jeno smiled as he locked and put his phone away. Renjun still looked painfully beautiful, not because of the purplish bruises on his face, nor the healing cuts, but because Jeno felt like he couldn't breathe whenever he looked at the other.

"Hey, sleepyhead." Jeno greeted. "How are you feeling?"

"Uhm. Thirsty?"

"Right." Jeno gave Renjun water and let him sip slowly from the straw provided by the hospital. Blinking owlishly, Renjun still had a look of confusion and disbelief on his face.

"Why are you here?" Renjun finally asked.

Jeno tilted his head. "Can't I be with my boyfriend?"

"But... " Renjun gulped and avoided Jeno's gaze, looking like he was about to cry from frustration. "You hate me. I'm everything you despise. I'm… I'm a vigilante who belongs in jail."

Jeno winced at his words coming out from Renjun's mouth. He did say those words before. And he deeply regret them now. Even before he knew Baby was Renjun.

And it was probably what was making Renjun look so lost and terrified right now.

"I did say those words." Jeno started. He moved to touch Renjun's hand, linking his pinky finger with the other's. Renjun let him, just watching in silence as he waited for him to continue. "But it doesn't mean that I couldn't take them back. I'm not the same person who told you that. Hell, I'm not even the same person a minute ago. People change, Renjun. Especially those who come into contact with people as otherworldly as you." He licked his lips. “I’m sorry for the things I said to you in the past years. I didn’t mean them. I’m just… worried. You made me worry even when you were just Baby to me.”

Renjun shook his head. "No, I should be the one to apologize. I’m always bothering you in your missions. I'm sorry… for everything. For always getting in your way.” Renjun slowly linked his fingers with Jeno's until they were intertwined.

“To be honest, I don’t think you’re a menace during all those years.” Jeno admitted sheepishly. “I’ve always secretly liked your company.”

“Still. I’m sorry. For lying to you about who I am.”

"But I lied too. Doesn't that make us equal?"

Renjun bit his lip, eyes downcast. "I was afraid of you finding out the truth. I'm not ashamed of what I do. I'm not. I still stand by my ground. I do it for the little people. But it doesn't change the fact that the thought of losing you terrifies me so much now that things are out in the open and we are what we are."

Jeno's lips parted. He realized how much Renjun liked him back when he felt how the other's hand had a slight tremble to it as he laid those words between them.

Before Renjun woke up, Jeno was honestly at his wit's end, thinking about how much things were going to change now that they both knew each other's secrets, how much it was going to affect their relationship.

Jeno was ready to make things work. He just wasn't sure if Renjun felt the same way.

Now, though, he got his answer.

Adjusting his clasp on Renjun's hand, Jeno pulled it up to his lips and gently placed a kiss on his knuckles.

"I don't know about you, but I'm not going anywhere." Jeno whispered the words on Renjun's hand, offering up the promise for the other to take. "Things will change. And I can't promise you that everything will be good. But I know it will eventually be better if we work on it together. For as long as we're willing to try and put effort into it, into whatever we have together, I think we could make us work. I’ll be with you for as long as you'll have me."

"For as long as you'll have me." Renjun repeated, tasting the words in his mouth, mulling over it. Then, he nodded shakily. "Okay. Yeah, I can deal with that."

"Good. Because I don't think I can take it if you reject me." Jeno chuckled and kissed Renjun's wrist. He felt trepidation left him and his entire body sagged with relief.

That brought a smile on the other's face, so genuine and bright. "I could never reject you." Then, just because he could, he fondly flicked Jeno's nose lightly. "I have the biggest crush on Absolute Zero for so long and to learn that he's actually my boyfriend and good in bed? I hit the fucking lottery."

Jeno rolled his eyes. "I still can't believe you're Baby. I mean… you dance to 90's pop songs during your overtime hours. It's just… I can't picture Baby doing that, you know?"

"Britney Spears made me do it." Renjun chuckled.

That was how Jeno spent his afternoon with Renjun, talking about things they couldn't before because of their secret identities.

They weren't perfect, Jeno knew that. But he would make sure that they would always be happy for as long as they're together.

And Jeno was intent for things to stay that way for a very long time.

\---

The headquarters was a mess one night when Jeno came back from patrolling over the city and found Yeeun and Jaemin rushing over to Jeno’s office.

“What’s going on?” Jeno asked, alarmed, when he caught Jaemin.

“Breakfast.” Jaemin replied, frantic and wide-eyed.

“At night?”

Jeno was confused. But he followed the other to his office, which seemed to be serving as a hang out place for his team these days, and was stumped to find out that his desk and chair were pushed to the side in lieu of blankets and pillows that he was sure were taken from his loft upstairs.

There were all sorts of breakfast food laid on the floor. Pancakes, waffles, bacon, eggs, sausages, butter, hot chocolate drinks too, from the smell of it.

Jeno’s office smelled good. Like home.

“You’re back!” Luciel greeted from his place on the floor, passing out paper plates to the late comers.

The teen’s smile was bright, and he had put on an appropriate weight ever since his rescue a few months back. Beside him, Nara had grown into her bones too, looking lethal and exquisitely gorgeous. She was going to break so many hearts of men, and women, Jeno was sure.

After discussing with the Department of Oddities, they agreed that Jeno would be in custody of Luciel, as he was still a minor and they found out that his parents were abusive and was the reason why he ran away from home. Luciel also seemed attached to him, always looking up at Jeno with admiration and deep respect. He was also a good kid. And Jeno didn’t have qualms being his guardian.

As for Nara, because she was already legal and an adult, she chose to stay and join Jeno’s little ragtag team after contacting her remaining family and reassuring them that she was alive and okay with a promise of staying in contact from then on. At first, Jeno was hesitant to take her in, worried that it was an impulsive decision on her side, but when she told him that she wanted to use her powers to save people from experiencing what she went through, Jeno didn’t have it in him to refuse her.

In just a short period of time, Jeno’s little family increased in number. And he felt content with it.

“Oh, thank God you’re here.” Nara exclaimed. “Renjun was getting annoying without you, whining and complaining about how much he missed you and your dick.”

“Nara, you don’t know love.” Renjun faked wiping nonexistent tears away from his eyes before making grabby hands at Jeno who easily fell beside him and pressed a kiss on the petite wonder’s temple as a greeting.

“Jesus, you’re making me lose my appetite, Renjun.” Yeeun shook her head and sat primly on one end of the blanket.

“You’re all just jealous of our love. Each and one of you. Envious little devils.” Renjun crawled on Jeno’s lap to sit there, pulling his arms around his waist as he settled comfortably on Jeno’s chest. Where he fit perfectly.

“I don’t mind.” Luciel piped up, smiling around his food. “It’s cute.”

Renjun sent him a fond look. “Of course, you’re my little angel. You can have more bacon. Take all the bacons if you want.”

“Suck up.” Jaemin narrowed his eyes at the teen who only stuck his tongue out as a retort.

“Can we please just eat our breakfast food in peace?” Nara groaned.

They ate in silence after that. Jeno felt so content and safe in the presence of these people around him. He just felt so _ at home _that he was kind of afraid he would just explode from joy right there and then.

Jeno kissed Renjun’s hair and inhaled his scent. He didn’t think it was possible for him to be this happy, considering the way his life was.

Miracles happen. And sometimes, it came in the form of one dancing guy who turned out to be the most wanted vigilante of the city.

But Jeno wasn’t going to complain.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> There it goes. My failed attempt at writing a superhero au and smut. I hope I didn't butcher it and ruined everyone's day. In my defense, I haven't written smut for years. So, here is what you got.
> 
> Obligatory copyright thingy:
> 
> \- Superman, Batman, Flash (C) DC  
\- Hannah Montana (C) Michael Poryes, Rich Corell and Barry O'Brien  
\- Elsa (C) Disney
> 
> Comments, kudos, bookmarks, all those thingies, are very much appreciated.
> 
> Anyway, hit me up!  
[cc](https://curiouscat.me/hrjflairs) | [twt](https://twitter.com/cosmicflairs)


End file.
